Angel of Death
by DearFictionalCharacter
Summary: Sequel to Agent Death: I should have just done my worst and killed him. Now he haunts my every being. He's there behind my eyes, in the shadowy corner, in the dark water. He's everywhere and no where. I won't rest still his bones crumble in my hands." ON HIATUS
1. Preface

**Preface**

EPOV

I watched as the rain washed down the large wall of glass in my room. The room was dark though it was only noon. It was gloomy outside as the vast gray clouds covered the sky. With them they brought rain and thunder. It's like the weather was controlled by my emotions.

My eyes were glazed over like the sky, my heart ripped with every shudder of thunder that cracked, and the rain falling outside were my tear that I could not shed. It was all form the words that one little girl had told me. They are still fresh in my mind as if she was speaking to me right now.

I turned my head toward the center of the room to see her standing there. She smiled at me and sat down next to me on the floor by the window. Her chocolate brown hair was down in waves and they curved against her heart shaped face. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her to be. She took my hand in hers and I looked down as our fingers intertwined. I could feel the warmth of our hands as they molded together, it was so real.

She slowly reached her free hand to my cheek and brushed the loose strand of hair from my face. The smile never faded from her face as I reached up and covered her hand with mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Suddenly her hands where gone. I looked up in confusion.

She now stood in front of me with an evil grin stretched across her beautiful face. In her hand she had a gun. It was the same gun that now sat in Carlisle's office somewhere. She looked at the gun then back down at me.

She bent down and looked me strait in the eye. "I didn't really ever love you. I just need a detraction from this life. You were just a piece in my game of death. Suffering is fun to watch, and you were the most gullible. Now I get to see you rot in hell," She whispered to me.

"Au voir monsieur Cullen," she said and laughed. She stood back up and the gun went off.

I stood up screaming still looking out my window. I heard my door open and turned around. Everyone in my family was staring intently at me. In front of the group was my little sister Alice. I growled when I looked at her.

Jasper was suddenly in front of his pixie mate. I walked towards the group standing in my room. I kept the menacing glare on my face.

"Alice," I said quietly.

She popped her head out form behind Jaspers arm. Her eyes were big with worry and I looked into her mind at what she saw of me. I didn't like what I saw, what I had become. I shook my head and let my scowl turn into a frown.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly then looking up at all of them. I held so much anger and sorrow I forgot how much it affected my family. But I couldn't help it. Everything I saw reminded me of her.

"Alice, I need her back." I said taking a step forward.

She tapped Jasper on the arm lightly, "its okay Jasper he just wants to talk to me." Jasper growled at me and took a step to the right. He quickly grabbed Alice's hand and I took another step forward.

"Where is she Alice?"

**OKAY!!!!! She that was just the preface for my sequel are you excited!? Sorry it took so long to get up but I had finals and the end of school. But I am back in the states and things are going to get up fast, hopefully. If I don't get things up just yell at me. So what do you think? Let me know more will be up super soon. Promise:)**

**~FP**


	2. What is Die in Italian?

**What is Die in Italian?**

BPOV

I pushed my legs harder as I ran along the beach. Some kind of screamo band was blaring through my headphones. My tennis shoes dug into the ground as I ran, leaving foot prints. The sun started to rise as I made it down the whole stretch of the beach.

I stopped and pulled the headphones out of my ears and placed my hands on my sides. I watched the sun rise as my heavy breaths returned to normal. It was so beautiful to watch something like that. My heart stopped for a moment as I realized there was something more beautiful. I took a deep breath and turn the way I had just come.

My heart had betrayed me and I was going to run it out of my system. I look one more time at the almost risen sun and sprinted forward. I quickly put the headphones back into my ears and once again I was lost in my world of running.

It felt good to exercise my muscles again. I hadn't run like this since before I was in Forks. I swore to myself, although I couldn't hear it over the music. I did it again. I let myself think of the past when all I wanted was the future. I let out a breath of disgust and ran fast letting the warm sun heat my cold skin.

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them. I didn't think about anything but my feet and the sand as I ran to the other end of the long beach.

Once I got to the other end of the beach I slowly walked up a flight of wooden steps. I pulled the band that help my ipod off my arm and turned it off. Once I reached the top I looked up at the sun that was already in the sky shinnying down brightly on me. I let out a sigh and continued walking along the wooden path to the hut I was staying in.

I opened the unlocked door and looked around. It wasn't really a hut but a very large one story round house. It was a round building that was made out of glass. It was one large round room. Towards the front where the main door was, was the living room with a large white couch and white chairs. The chairs and couch were facing a large flat screen TV mounted on one of the only sections of wall that wasn't made of glass.

Right next to me in the right hand corner was a small kitchen that I hadn't used yet. The rest of the hut was separated with a layered wall. It was one glass wall then a piece of blue fiber glass so you couldn't see into the room behind it without going in. In between the two sections of wall was water running from somewhere in the ceiling. It emptied at the bottom into long flowering beds. In the beds were water plants and vines that were starting to grow up the wall.

It truly was the most amazing room I have ever stayed in. I would have to recommend an upgrade in the living quarters at the agency. I walked through one of the doors in the water wall that was made out of bamboo. This one led to my large bedroom.

The room had bamboo walls and a set of double doors that let to the terrace outside. There was a large white king sized bed with steps on the side so you could get up. I walked into the very large walk-in-closet towards the back left side of the room.

I was having breakfast with Die and I had to get ready soon or she would come and bite my head off. I picked out a dress I had just bought when we arrived last weekend. I quickly ran into the shower and rinsed my body off of the ocean grim I had collected on my skin as I ran. I got out and dried myself off.

I hurried to blow dry, and curl my hair. Once I was done I put the curls into a loose pony tail. I pulled on my dress and a pair of black strapy heels. I looked in the mirror as I put on some makeup quickly. I loved the dress I was in. It had a black top with thin straps. The bottom flared out with purple, green, and blue mixing in and out of each other. The bottom had a beaded floral design on it that was perfect for the summer air here.

I grabbed my black hand back and ran out the door to met Brook at the café down the road.

When I got there, there was line out the door with people chatting back and forth to each other. I sighed and looked down at my phone to check the time. It was already 8:30 and I was supposed to be in there by now. I sighed once again and walked to the back of the line.

I was looking at the back of some guy's fake Prada suit when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back to see a tall very handsome man looking at me.

"Ms. Isabella I presume?" He question in a beautifully tone voice. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes that would be me, and you are?" I asked curious about who this gentlemen was.

"We can discuss that inside but I believe that we have a reservation waiting for us." He said and grabbed my elbow. He slid his arm through mine and walked us to the front of the line. I realized for the first time that we were both wearing black sunglasses. He looked down at me and smiled. He waved his hand towards the man guarding the door.

Although the restaurant was crowded outside, it was death empty inside. It was also quiet and the air conditioning made the room have an eerie chill to it. It didn't bother me but to any normal human this place would scream, _run_.

He didn't let go of my elbow as we slowly walked up a large marble staircase. Once we reached the top he led me towards a group of large table separated from one another for privacy I guessed. Sitting at the far left table was Brook and another man I had never seen before.

We walked to the table and sat down.

"Well it's about time!" Die said in an irritated voice.

I smiled at her for a moment that pulled my face down to look at the napkin in front of me. Without looking up I asked her a question, "Are you going to introduce these dashing young men in black, or do I have to guess?" I said finally looking up at all of their faces.

Both of the men were smiling and so was Die. "Well I'm glade you asked." She said clapping her hands together in excitement. Looking at her face she reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of whom.

A waiter in black and white came over to our table to take drink orders.

"I'll have a cup of coffee please, black." The blonde man next to me said.

"I'll have the same," The man next to him said.

"Hmm…..I'll have a star fruit and pineapple smoothie." She smiled at the waiter and he turn towards me.

"My usually Jackson," I said quietly to the boy I had seen every morning for the last week.

They all looked at me with confused faces. "I come here a lot," I commented.

"So Die continue with introducing your gentlemen friends here," I motioned with my hand for her to go on.

"Oh, yes, well this is Nathaniel, the Prince of Italy." I couched slightly and looked back at him.

"Prince?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, and this is my brother Alexander." The boys looked nothing alike. I would have never guessed they were brothers.

I looked at Nathaniel who was sitting next to me. He had normal length wispy blonde hair that glowed like sunlight. He had high cheek bones, full lips, and perfect pale skin. After he took his sunglasses off I realized he had bright green eyes. They pierced through mine as I looked over his face.

He was wearing black slacks with a black dress shirt that fit him snugly. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly showing off his creamy skin that covered his slender next. I smiled at him then looked over at his brother.

His brother was just as handsome with longer shaggy brown hair. His skin was the same milky color that looked so soft in the sunlight that streamed through the skylight. He was only a bit smaller in size compared to his brother. His lips were not as full but still looked quite kissable. His eyes were also green but much softer and friendlier to look at then his brothers. They were a deep forest green that I could just stare into forever. I looked down at his clothes to find that he was wearing the exact same thing as his brother. I smiled at the boy who smiled back shyly.

"I would have never guessed," I said letting my eyes linger over the boys one more time.

The princes both laughed, "We get that a lot. I look exactly like my mom and Nat looks like dad."

"Nat?" I said smiling warmly.

"Yeah Nathaniel is kind of a mouthful, just call me Nat, and him Alex." He said simply.

"Okay," I said and before I got a change to ask anymore questions our drinks arrived.

Jackson placed everyone's drinks in front of them. When he got to me he placed a clear class on the table and lifted a silver picture of the tray he was hold. He poured my drink and I watch the orange and yellow liquid fill the glass. I smiled up at him as he placed a glass stir on the table and sprinkled some lemon and orange peals on top of the drink.

"Thank Jackson," I said and he left.

"That looks delicious," said Alex. I smiled at how wrong he actually was.

"Would you like a sip?" I offered he nodded and handed me an empty glass.

I called Jackson back and he filled up the glass with the same thick drink. He looked at me slightly worried. I motioned with my finger for him to bend down. He did and I whispered something in his ear. He laughed and started to walk away.

Everyone was looked at me as I handed Alex his drink. "Enjoy," I said with a smile plastered on my face.

I stirred the drink together and so did the boy across form me. I slowly raised the drink towards my mouth and took a long sip and put the glass down. He looked at me and back down at the drink. He took a large gulp and I put a napkin in front of my face.

I heard him gag on the drink and soon enough the white napkin was covered in orange and yellow liquid. I smiled as Jackson came over and took the napkin from me and replaced it with a new one as he cleaned up the table.

"That's disgusting!" he said and wiped his mouth with the napkin laying in front of him.

"What's in that," his brother looked at me curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He watched as I took another sip of my drink.

"So Die would like to explain why I am having breakfast with the princes of Italy?" I asked looked at her.

She sat up straight and looked me dead in the eye. She didn't say anything but I think I knew were she was going with this. I nodded and looked over a Nat sitting next to me. I quickly grabbed his hand which was cold but not hard like mine. I got up and slid myself on his lap.

He looked at me with questioning eyes, "Shhh," I shushed him. "Don't move," I directed.

I ran my hands up his chest and along his neck. I saw his eyes close but that didn't distract me. I pushed his head to the side so I could get a better looked at his neck. No visible bite marks so he was clean there.

I slid my hands down so they where sitting on his shoulders. I slowly pressed my ear up to his throat and listened. There was a steady heart beat there when made me sigh in relief. I wasn't looking for princes to be joining the organization anytime soon.

I got up and looked at Die she saw my face and smiled. Then she ran her hand along the back of her neck. I gasped and quickly jerked Nat's head forward so I could look at the back of his neck. "Ouch!" he yelped.

I pushed his long hair away from his flesh and looked down at his neck. Tattooed into his neck was a small black crest. It was the same one I wore on the side of my neck. It was the protector's crest. It was the symbol for protection; it looks like a bunch of ropes intertwining with each other. Around the symbol were black flames. I gasped again and was ready to slap him across that face when Brook got up and took my hand.

She led me away from the boys with a stern look on her face. She pulled me into the girl's bathroom and released my hand. She turned around and ran her hands through her silky black locks of hair.

"Why the hell does he have our crest tattooed on his neck?!" I demanded.

"Calm down! For goodness sakes I swear you have been jumpy this whole trip," she said looking at the in the mirror as I turned to look at myself.

I no longer saw my eyes or my skin, I just saw a lifeless killer and that's how I wanted it to stay. I stared at Die only to find the worry back in her eyes from when we first arrived.

"Wonder why?" I said simply and turned so I wouldn't have to face the new being I had become. "So why does he have the crest on his neck," I asked mockingly breaking the silence.

"Remember when we went to the beach the first day we got here?" She asked me.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well when I went to go get us drinks I was walking long the ocean and saw Nat and Alex playing volleyball. There were cameras everywhere trying to get pictures, so I presumed they were important people." She paused to take a breath and hopped up on the counter. I mimicked her moments so I was sitting next to her looking at the floor.

"I wanted to get a better look at the guys to see if I recognized them at all. I got right behind him and a breeze came along it blew the hair away from his neck revealing the crest. I gasped and he turned around. He looked at me like he was knew who I was.

"I ignored him and turned by back to start walking back to you. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to look at him. I looked around and all the cameras were gone and the beach was empty. My hair was already up in a bun so he turned me around and only to find his long lost sister."

"What?!" I said.

"Well like great great grandmother or something. My family had been political figures in Italy for many years but we were all Americans. I don't know how it happened but they came to power and are now princes. Making me a queen!" She gushed and smiled.

"Wait so he is your grandson? How is that possible, you didn't have any kids before you were changed." I looked at her and she looked confused for a minute.

"Ok so great Aunt, my sister had children." She looked at me and I looked back at her not believing my ears.

"Yeah I know it sound strange but I did a background check and a DNA test and everything. He told me that he had studied my old diaries I used to keep and he was fascinated by my disappearance.

"The reason he knew what I looked like was from old pictures. My taste in clothing has apparently changed since then. I can't remember that far back. But I had left one last entry before I left for the transformation and drew the tattoo you had given me before. I also described how it was supposed to be on our necks." I looked at her stunned.

"You idiot!" I shouted.

"What!?" She yelled back.

"You left a diary! Does he know!?" I asked going into spy mode again.

"That I don't know," She said. I sighed and looked at her.

I grabbed her hand, "Come on we have some damage control to do."

I pulled her back to the table where the two boys were still sitting. I took my seat and pulled Die down next to me. I didn't let go of her hand as I turned my death glare on her nephew.

He looked back at me with no emotions in his face. I pulled my hair up behind my neck and showed it to him. He looked at me and nodded, "you know this symbol?" I challenged.

"Yes," was his only answer.

I let go of Die's hand and took Nat's. I stroked the veins in his wrist slowly feeling his blood pump towards his hard, right under my finger tips. I looked up and saw that he was watching me with weary eyes.

"Tell me Nathaniel, how much do you know about me and your aunt?" I said still playing with his wrist. I could almost smell the swear beads starting to form on his forehead.

It was quiet till I heard him gulp. I smiled and took his other hand in my mine and started playing with his fingers.

"Now, now Nathaniel it's not nice to keep your elder waiting," I said and smiled at him. "Just tell me what you know and this doesn't have to end badly."

"Death!" Die yelled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to let me have any fun at all. I growled at her to back off.

"You got us into this mess so now I have to fix it before we are all in jeopardy."

"Nat," I sighed, "I don't want to put you in any kind of danger but you will be if you don't tell me what that diary told you." I said in my kindest voice.

He cleared his throat and I patted his hand trying not to scare him anymore.

"I know about the crest obviously, and about some kind of transformation you go through after you get the tattoo." He said. "And when I went to get this tattooed the guy at the shop told me that this symbol in the middle stood for protection. So you're the good guys, right?" He said and his voiced cracked.

I smiled, "Well you don't want to get on my bad side, but we aren't the most dangerous thing out there Nat." He gulped again and I laughed.

"Is that all you know?" I questioned.

"That and that you have pale, hard skin, and you are supposed to be beautiful creatures to mimic some other creature. Oh, and that you can live forever." He said and I sat back releasing his hands. I smiled and relaxed as long as he didn't know about vampires he was not in harms way. For now.

"Good, and you are not to try to find out anything more. Do you understand?" I asked eyeing him as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yes, ma'am," I looked at him again darkly and he back up in his chair.

"Do I look like I could be your mother or grandmother?" I asked rudely.

"No, you look younger then me actually." He stated.

"Then don't call me ma'am. My friends call me Death." He looked at me and laughed.

"So, Death and Die?" He laughed again.

This time both me and Die growled causing his laughter to stop in suddenly.

"Don't tempt me Nat," I said picking up his hand and smelling his wrist. I didn't drink blood but there was no sense in letting him know that. "You are much to appeasing to me." I said and kissed his wrist and laid it down on the table. I smiled at him and both Brook and I laughed.

We spent the next hour or so eating and talking. The boys were naturally very curious but there was only so much me and Die could reveal. I was getting slightly annoyed with this whole meet and greet style introduction. How could she leave a journal with her family revealing our darkest secrets?

There were just five simple steps each protector had to follow before and after there transformation. I can still see the list that Jesse and I had written so many decades ago.

_**Protector's Law**_

_**!. Separate yourself from all family and friends to the point of where they will not remember you or question your disappearance**_

_**2. Don't let you emotions get in the way of your job. If you do it will get you killed. Quickly. **_

_**3. You are no longer human therefore you no longer exist to this world. You are owned by the government and exist only for this organization. Find a new identity and never go back to you past. **_

_**4. One's job here is to protect and kill the one thing that causes us to exist. If you don't follow through with a job someone else will. You will be punished for your actions and be taken off all cases till you prove you loyalty to the organization.**_

_**5. Last and most important: Never under any circumstances let a human or vampire know your true identity. Don't leave anything behind of your old life. And most certainly do not leave anything behind concerning your new life. **_

_**Welcome to a new age. **_

_**IB & JA: Founders**_

I could see the list so clearly in my head like it was sitting in front of me. But it wasn't it was behind tightly sealed glass back at headquarters where each day every member passes it at least twenty times. It is known and memorized by everyone in the agency. I looked at Die wondering how she could not remember the laws of the protectors.

Although I couldn't be to rough on her. I mean I had broken almost ever rule on this list. The slowly ripped a the wound in my chest even wider apart. I didn't let myself think about it anymore.

I decided that I would have to ask her in private some time later. I caught Nat glancing at me from time to time. He didn't see me catch him looking but I think he caught on after a while because he stopped looking.

I looked at my phone to see that we had been in the restaurant for over two hours. As Alex finished a story about Brook that he had heard form his childhood I stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Die," I motioned for her to get up and she did. "Would you excuse us for a second gentleman?" They both nodded not daring to say no and we walked off towards the stairs.

"What is it," Die asked.

"I will take Nat you can talk to Alex. We have to make sure we where clear on our warnings." I was taking about how we had made them promise not to say anything about us.

"Okay I will tell Nat to come find you," She headed back to the table and it just took a second for the too eager boy to find his way to me.

"You wanted something?" He asked with a dashing smiled.

"Yes, Nat I really have to stress how important it is to keep our secret with you till the day you die." He looked at me for a minute. His expression looked like he was confused.

"I don't understand." He said pulling his brows together.

"What don't you understand?" I looked at him, "let me make this as simple as possible." I grabbed his hand and he looked straight into my eyes.

"If you tell anyone at all about what me and you aunt are, I will hunt you down." I pulled his hand towards me bringing my face closer to his. "I will find you," I pulled him closer again. "And I will kill you and the person who you told." I said pulling him so close that our noses where almost touching. "Understand Nathaniel?" I asked quietly with his lips only an inch form mine.

I watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I wanted to laugh at how the boy was so attracted to me. After a moment he opened his eyes. "I understand," He said and leaned in to kiss me but I dodged him and kissed the hollow of his neck instead.

I backed up and started walking back to the table. There Die was already standing neck to Alex whose eyes were widened so they looked like they were going to come out of his head. I could only imagine what she had said to him. Poor boy, he properly won't be able to sleep for a month.

I put my arm around Die and pulled her to my side. I smiled at both of the boys who were stunned in there seats. Nat's face was beat red and his heart was racing. It looked like he was going to have a heart attack, while his brother next to him looked like he might pass out form fear.

"I had a lovely breakfast; we really must do this again sometime. I'll call you don't call us." I blew a kiss to both so did Die and we walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.

This time when we went outside it was quiet and the sun was blocked by purplish black clouds. There were no more people waiting in line like before and even the roads were dead. I looked at Die and see returned my look of confusion.

"We better get going before it rains. What to head back to my place?" Die asked looking back up at the sky.

"No thanks I think I am going to go home and get changed. I'll meet you at the main Hotel in an hour. Okay?" I asked not looking at her.

"That's fine." She let go of my arm and I waved goodbye as she started running off, holding her hat, as the wind started blowing.

I quickened by walking speed, not wanting to get caught in the rain. I made it under the roof of my front porch just as the thunder creaked through the sky along side the lightening. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door as quick as I could.

I pulled the door open and quickly slammed it shut. The large room was dark as I searched around for the light switch. Suddenly I saw a blur of movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head to see a tall dark figure standing before me.

For the first time in nearly one hundred years a chill went down my spine.

**Please read!**

**Author's note: **

**Ouch! That was a curl cliffhanger. Sorry! Hello fellow readers! I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I had it started right after I finished the first chapter but I have had some big things happen in my life. First off my team one the Stanley cup!!!! LORD STANLEY LORD STANLY BRING ME MY BRANDY!!!! (Sorry Detroit Fans) (I don't feel bad for Hossa) Anyway, my dad also dragged me out to go fishing with him, and I have been having some family problems. But I dropped it all for you guys! I love you and this story. I think this might confuse some of you but if you have any questions please ask. This all kind of just came out of no where but you know you have to start somewhere in the story. **

**I am starting a new question segment thing: All you have to do is answer my question PLEASE!! I will post what answer wins. **

**Q: Who do you think was waiting for Bella?! **

**Let my know. Till next time, ELVIS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING! (Mike Lang for all of you who don't know him you are missing out!)**

**~FP**


	3. Pixies from Hell

**Pixies from Hell**

EPOV

I stared at Alice as she squirmed around in her chair. It wasn't for a lack of being comfortable. She was nervous and I could see right through her even if she was blocking her thoughts. The Turkish alphabet, Ha! She couldn't keep me out forever. We were sitting in the living room looking at one another, never breaking our gaze. She finally settled herself in her seat across from me and crossed her legs. I had my arms crossed over my chest as I tried to figure out where I was going to start.

"Alice," I said flatly.

"Edward," she replied back raising one of her eyebrows.

"Alice, tell me where she is." It wasn't a question this time. It was a demand.

I could hear Jasper pacing back and forth outside of the closed doors. He was listening very carefully for any signs of distress form Alice.

"Edward do you believe in fate?"

What the hell kind of question was that? Was this some kind of game to her? To see me suffer and live everyday only holding on by a thread?

"What does that have to do with anything?" I challenged.

I looked at her face and realized she was serious.

"I don't know Alice! I guess." I was getting frustrated; time was running out and I had to find Bella.

"Think about it Edward do you believe in the work of fate?" She looked at me as if she was looking into my soul.

I don't know if this was going to help but if I say yes maybe she will tell me where Bella is. "Yes," I finally said after a moment of silence.

"Okay," She sighed. "I believe that it is not your fate to find Bella." She said and let out another deep breath.

I looked at her as my jaw dropped. My hands were gripping the side of the couch so hard I thought I was going to tear it apart. My breathing became shallow as I narrowed my eyes on the petite demon sitting in front of me.

"Jasper," Alice called and got up to leave. I was up in a flash and Jasper was already in between me and his wife. I growled and turned around.

I stalked out the backdoor and did the only thing that seemed like I could do anymore. Run. I didn't stop; I just let the rain pelt onto my face as I sprinted through the woods that never seemed to end.

Finally I gave up and stopped. I looked around at the forest that surrounded me in every direction. Although it wasn't raining anymore the trees produced leftover rain that sprinkled down from the green roof of leaves. Where there wasn't green I could see the sky was still dark as rain clouds loomed overhead waiting to unleash a second round of water.

Most of ground was also green. From so much rain that fell every year, moss had developed on every available surface in the surrounding area. I looked at the trees only to find more green. In the few places where there wasn't green showed deep brown bark that was drenched.

I walked over to an old stump left from a tree that probably had fallen down many years ago. I let my eyes close and find that place in my mind that I loved the most.

Her face flashed in my mind. She was so close it almost seemed real. I swallowed back the venom in my mouth as I thought of her delicious sent. She looked just the way I remembered her.

She is wearing a stunning strapless blue dress that hugs her every curve. Her hair is down just the way I like it, the loose curls framed around her heart shaped face make my breaths become more heavy. How could one person make someone go insane?

I opened my eyes only to be brought back to the present day hell that I was living. I need to know where she was. If only I could tell her everything maybe she would understand my story.

I thought about what our meeting would be like. I rested my head back against a tree and closed my eyes again. I let my whole body relax and my mind did the rest.

_I wasn't in the forest anymore I was in an empty ballroom. I looked around at the marble floors and grand staircase. I turned my body to try to find the women I had been longing to touch since I first saw her. _

_But the room was empty, not a soul insight. _

"_Looking for someone?" I heard a soft voice. _

_I quickly turned around to see a short girl who strangely reminded me of Alice. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. Her hair was curled with purple streaks running through the black. Her face had sharp features. Her cheekbones were well defined; she had a slim nose, and full lips that were coated in red gloss. _

_Her eyes were a violet color that complemented her pale skin. She had long black eyelashes that framed her eyes making them look almost child like. The lids of her eyes were covered in smoky back colors and dark purples. The girl was small in stature just like my pixie sister, but her body was perfect, with curves in all the right places. _

_She was draped in a short strapless black dress. Different layers of fabric pulled together and looked as if the cloth was tucked in at the top of the dress. She had long pale legs despite her height. She wore a high pair of expensive shoes that I knew Alice would appreciate. _

_She smiled at me showing off a set of pearly white teeth in perfect order. I was confused about her presence in what I though was my fantasy. She looked at me with wondering eyes and I remember that she had asked me a question. _

"_A girl," I said my voice smooth and friendly. _

_She didn't smile as her eye traced my features from head to toe and back again. _

"_A girl?" She asked still not looking at my eyes but back towards the staircase. _

"_Yes maybe you know her." I paused for a moment then continued looking in a pool of violet eyes. "She is tall with long curly brown hair an-…" _

"_Drop dead gorgeous with deep brown eyes?" She asked interrupting._

_I stared at the girl in bewilderment. How could she know? Was this something other then a figment of my imagination? I couldn't be sure about anything anymore. _

"_How do you know that?" I asked in a calm voice. She looked at me intently and took two steps forward. _

_My breathing became more ragged. The soft smile spread across her face again and I couldn't help but feel threatened. _

"_Edward, right?"_

"_Yes," I answered cautiously. _

"_It would be wise not to think about her anymore, because she's gone and she's not come back. You stay away from her and if I find out you've been think about her I will personally haunt every moment of you existence." She said in a low threatening whisper. _

_So I was feeling threatened after all. The smile never left the girls face as she took on step forward and the turned around as if she heard something. I heard a low hiss come from the small girl that I couldn't believe was possible. _

_Then as if I was dreaming I heard her voice calling. _

"_Die!" She yelled her voice sounded anxious. _

"_Bella!" I whispered under my breath as I stared up the staircase; where the angel's voice was coming from. _

_The small pixie girl turned around and growled at me which shocked me even more. How could something so little make such a sound of hatred? _

"_Die! Where are you? We have a problem." I looked back towards my love's voice and took at step forward. _

_I looked back down to confront the gothic pixie about it, but when I did she wasn't there I did a slow circle around the room and watched in awe as the walls started to drip. As if they were made out of paint and something was washing it away. The stairs vanished and soon everything was white. _

I opened my eyes in shock to see I was back in the damp green forest of Forks, Washington. Still without my love in my arms, and no lead as to where to find her. I let out a sharp breath trying to figure out what I had just gone through. I could only think of one thing to do.

I had to go to the one person I didn't want to see right now. Only then maybe I could slowly start unraveling this whole mystery around the women who wanted to kill me. I had to talk with Alice now.

On the away back I thought about something that I hadn't thought of before. Did Bella really still want to kill me? If only I could see her face again I would know the truth about all this. If I could just hold her in my strong arms. Only if I could touch her soft skin then I would know once again we belonged together, like two puzzle pieces. I shook my head softly back and forth and would let myself think about it the rest of the way home.

I entered the house to find it strangely quite, till I heard Alice thinking about designs in her head for a new dress she was making. I half smiled and ran upstairs into her and Jasper's suit. She was looking frustrated as her fingers lightly traced over the screen of her computer at a speed that wasn't normal.

She looked at me curious and swung her legs around the chair so she was facing me completely. "So you decided to forgive me or what?" She asked me

"I didn't see you forgiving me for awhile." Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I'm not forgiving you, but I do need your help with something I saw." I said quickly walking over towards her computer.

"You saw something?" She questioned, her voice filled with worried.

"Yes, but I wonder if I drew what I saw you might tell me if you've seen it before."

She stared at me for a moment and then sighed. "I suppose but I'm not guaranteeing that I have seen it."

She got up from her chair at the desk and I took her place. She put her hand on the back of my chair as I started making the outline of the girl I had saw in my vision. If that's what I can even call that.

I drew her black hair and even added the purple so Alice could try to pick up on any part of her. I only drew her upper torso and stopped. I turned around to see Alice looking at the screen intently. Her eyes were glazed over with some kind of emotion I couldn't understand.

I tried searching her mind as she stared at the drawling. Her thoughts were blank except for the picture. I got up out of the chair and walked to stand by the wall of windows.

"You didn't say it was a person," Alice comment from behind me somewhere. I didn't turn; instead I stared out at the creek behind our house.

"I didn't know I had to." I paused and waited to see is she would answer me. "So have you seen her Alice?"

I remained silent, picking at her thoughts trying to find anything that she wouldn't be willing to give away. Then suddenly her thoughts went from the girl I had drawn to the real thing. She had the same hair I remember. Down in long curls that framed her face like a dark princess.

I spun around quickly to stare at Alice. She stared back.

"Brook," was her only comment.

"You've seen her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I never have before but the week……" She stopped short.

"What Alice?" I asked raising my voice.

"The week _she_ left, she started popping up in my head. Never Bella anymore but this girl." She said frowning at the thought of the girl.

"You don't see Bella?!" I whispered harshly.

"I do, but it's though this girl's eyes. She must be with Bella," She let her sentence fizzle out.

I waited a moment then spoke again, "And where might they be Alice?" I asked leaning in closer listening to her every moment and thought.

"I wouldn't know Edward," She said and quickly retreated from the room.

I growled, damn Alice.

I walked slowly down the stairs has I heard the others returning from their hunting trip. I met none of their eyes as I took a seat on the couch. I listened to each of their thoughts.

_Carlisle: I wonder how Mrs. Query is doing in the infirmary. Timothy was a nice size baby but with her condition I just don't know. Maybe I should head down there soon. _

_Esme: Oh the new Home Style magazine!_

_Jasper: Ugh! Alice is mopping around again. I wonder what's her problem lately she's been acting just as weird as… _Jasper didn't finish his thought as we made eye contact with me.

_Emmett: Red Hawks game is on at two. What time is it anyway?_

_Rosalie: Hmm Prince Nat of Italy…cute. Who's the slut in the background? Purple highlights in black hair! On the beach!_

My eyes widened in shock as I looked over at Rosalie who was sitting at my piano reading a teen magazine. I quickly got up and raced towards her. She didn't look up at me as she flipped the brightly colored pages filled with gossip, using her long painted nails.

"Rosalie let me see that," I asked holding my hand out so she could give it to me.

She looked up at me with a scowl forming on her face. "No, get your own."

"Rosalie!" I growled.

"What Edward! Why are so interested in celebrity gossip all of a sudden." She asked smiling evilly at me.

Emmett's laughed boomed through the room as he came over to lean on the piano. He wanted a better view of the fight brewing.

"Rose, give it to me now I need to see something!" I whispered harshly under my breath.

"No," She said simply and got up.

I followed her as she ran up the grand marble staircase. She stopped outside of her door suddenly and I slammed into her making a crashing sound louder then thunder. The whole house shock and soon Emmett was dragging me off his wife.

"What the hell is you problem lately?!" He accused.

I didn't have time from him as I looked down at the crumpled magazine in my hand. I ran into my room and shut the door locking it. There was I tiny laugh that came from behind me.

I swung my body around to see Alice looking at me with an amused expression that suddenly faded as she looked at what I had in my hand.

"Edward what is that?" She asked her voice breaking at the end.

I didn't have time to answer questions or worry about what was wrong with Alice. I quickly searched through the magazine for the page Rose was looking at. After a moment of flipping through the pages I found it.

The page headline read: **ITALIAN PRINCE GETS COZY ON THE BEACH**

Underneath was a picture of a young man, maybe in his late teens early twenty's. He had shiny, short, blonde hair and bright green eyes that reminded me of my own when I was human. But he wasn't the one who I was looking for in the picture.

And right behind him as if in my dream again was the petite black haired women. She was wearing a black and white bathing suit staring intently at the _prince. _I took in a sharp breath at the same time as I heard Alice take one.

I didn't have time to see what her problem was so I kept reading the words on the page.

**Hot stud royalty, AKA Prince Nathaniel De Luca and his brother Prince Alexander were seen at their summer home off the coast of Italy. After a hot game of beach volleyball with his brother, Nat was seen snuggling up to a dark haired mystery girl. They didn't leave together but sources tell us that he and his brother had breakfast with the girl and her friend the next morning at a small bistro in Portoferraio, Elba right near the beach. **

I tore my eyes away from the page and then went back and read the paragraph over two more times to make sure I got the place right. Elba? Why are they in Elba?

Then it hit, Bella was in Elba with this Brook girl that's where I can find her. I dropped the magazine and pulled out my cell phone quickly dialing the airline's number. I saw Alice reach for the paper as the phone rang once, twice, a third time then they picked up.

"Yes I need the first flight to Portoferrail, Elba." As so as I finished my sentence they found a flight in first class for 2:30. I booked it and hung up the phone.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked in a confused voice.

"Yes immediately," was all I said as I thought of anything that I might need to take.

"I didn't see this," I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Of course you didn't. Your visions are subjective to the person who can change them. I changed my future. Drastically."

I put my phone back in my pocket and quickly change my outfit. I change from a cashmere sweater to a pair of jeans and black and silver button up cotton shirt with a gray t-shirt under it.

Alice nodded with approval at my new ensemble. But the frown still played at part on her face.

"Alice you have to understand." I went over to where she was standing and put both of my hands of her shoulders. "It's like you and Jasper not being together. Wouldn't you do anything and everything in your power to get him back?"

She stared up at me with big black eyes and nodded. She let her head fall onto my chest and she hugged me. I hugged back. I pulled away as I looked at my watch.

"You should go," she said still looking at the floor.

"Yeah," I said laughing. I leaned down and quickly kissed my pixie sister on the cheek. She smiled when I pulled back.

"I forgive you Alice." I said smiling down at her.

Her smile grew till it took up most of the room on her face. I turned around and walked out of the room. But then I thought of something I wanted to say to my sister. I walked back and popped my head back in the room to see Alice in the same place as if she were waiting for me to come back. Her smile still there.

"Oh, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You might what to get to work on making that dress. I'm sure Bella would love a homecoming present." She laughed and started to jump up and down saying yay.

With that I turned and quickly ran out of the house ignoring all the people calling my name. I got into my Volvo and sped down the gravel driveway and onto the freeway. I have been down for so long that things can only get better from here.

**I'm such a bad person! UGH! I know what you are saying "it's about time that jerk updated!" Ya I know this was supposed to get posted two Thursday's ago. But I didn't get the time to post this before I left for the beach last Sunday. But good news A.) I got a killer tan (that's rare for me cause I have fair skin cause I came from ever fricken nationality that has pale skin. And I usually just burn.) And B.) Chapters will be coming more quickly now. **

**Hmmm ok so Edward is leaving for the Island of Elba to find Brook who he hopes leads him to Bella! Man I haven't figured out what I want to do when he finds her. Don't worry he will. Just not saying how. I have two options but they are both being kept a secret. So do you guys still think its Edward waiting for Bella?! Let me know. OH AND DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING ABOUT EDWARD'S VISION WILL BE EXPLAINED. Unless you can figure it out! **

**Oh by the way who saw the two hour season finaly of HARPER'S ISLAND!? Omg! HENRY NO!! I didn't see it coming at all. That made me sad but it had a brilliantly insane ending. He was messed up. **

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEW'S WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! SO REVIEW! YOU WON'T BE SORRY!!!! **

**~FP**


	4. My Freckled Savior

**My Freckled Savoir **

BPOV

I sat on the couch looking back at Jesse. He had been the black shadow that sent chills down my back. I laughed now at my reactions. But Jesse wasn't laughing with me as he glared at me though his dark sunglasses.

"Jesse you can take the sunglasses off it's not like it's exactly bright in here." I looked around at my bungalow, it was dark just like the clouds that loomed overhead in the sky.

"So I see," He answered taking his shades off to reveal is eyes.

I looked away from his face and back out the window which was streaked with rain drops. I tapped my fingers nervously against the leather of the couch. I sighed and finally looked back into the eyes of my best friend.

"Are you going to start the interrogations already or what?" The words burst out of my mouth.

"Nervous?" He asked smiling. He knew word vomit was something I did only when I was nervous.

I shrugged and returned my gaze to the glass. But I watched out of the corner of my eye as he got up and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand that was still clicking against the couch, and held it in his own. I looked up at him and his eyes showed me not to be nervous. He only wanted to talk. I let out a large breath of air.

"Let's get this over with," I said under my breath.

"You act like it's a death sentence to talk to me," one of his eyebrows rose.

I just continued to look at him. He quickly scooped my legs up from their position and placed them over his lap. I smiled at him and he patted my hand.

"Now tell me why I found Brook in People magazine with the Prince of Italy."

I just shrugged and ran my hand through my locks of hair. This reminded me of all the times we would sit on my couch in the living room watching TV. We would laugh at the Italian soaps that we couldn't follow.

"Okay," He paused looking at me, "Let's try another one. What are you doing here?" His eyes stared deep into mine.

"I'm getting away from the world, before it's……..time for me to go. This is the best place I know to do that." I dropped my eyes from his. I didn't want to make this any harder for either of us.

I heard him take a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay. You know that right?"

Did I know that? Did I know that Die would be okay on her own till I return from my deep frozen slumber? Did I know that my heart would ever heal from everything it has been though? No I didn't know it was going to be okay. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"Yeah," was the only thing I could say as I looked at my arm lying next to me.

Suddenly his warm fingers were under my chin, trying to get me to look up. When I did I knew what he saw. He saw all the pain, the wanting, the need, the fear, everything. And it all reflected back into what I saw in his eyes.

I pulled my body up so I was closer to his face. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. He put his palm on top of mine and patted it lightly.

"Don't be scared. We're in this together. To the end." And my words were true. If only I could take my own advice.

He sighed and straightened his posture as I lay back down. I heard him swallow and watch his adam's apple move up and down from the moment. He looked back at me with clear eyes and a smile.

"Okay so let's go back to the first question then." His smile was evil and I didn't like where this was going.

I quickly sat up. "Yeah about that," I said as I raised form the couch and started to move away from it, still keeping a hand of the leather material. "You see I have to go see…." I quickly darted out of the back door and ran down the long staircase.

My feet hit the beach and I struggled to move in my heels. Awkwardly I removed my shoes while still running towards the nearest house a half mile down the beach. I couldn't tell how far behind Jesse was from me but I could hear his custom made Converse hitting the sand, much more gracefully then my heels.

Finally I spotted the similar round hut that sat on the beach front. The doors were opened and I could see the white cotton curtains billowing in the breeze from the salty ocean air. I quickly ran up the wooden steps, taking them two at a time.

Finally I reached the top and looked behind me. Jesse was at the bottom of the tall staircase giving me another evil grin. What had gotten into him lately? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out.

I quickly entered the room and slammed the door shut and locked it. That wouldn't keep him out for long.

"Die!" I called out anxiously. I didn't see her in the bed room and I quickly ran into the large open room.

"Die! Where are you? We have a problem." I yelled.

That's when I found her. She was sitting on the small kitchen table in the far left corner. She had her legs crossed Indian style and her palms were face up on her lap. Her eyes were closed as she shook her head. Her breaths were shallow. I looked around the table as I got closer. Dark purple and red candles were placed in a circle around her. The wax was dripping down onto the table and floor, drying into weird designs.

"Die," I whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing went back to normal. She didn't move, instead she just stared at the wall of glass in front of her. She didn't blink and she remained silent. I tried to piece together what was going on. Then it clicked in my brain.

When I was first assigned to Brook the council told me that she was very special. She was different from others that I could have picked from. The council had given me a whole list of people that I could choose from. And out of some kind of fate I picked the most powerful out the bunch. The council said that it was nothing to alarmed about but to let them know if anything weird went on between the to of us.

Nothing happened for a few months after her transformation. We became good friends and I taught her the ropes. But on Hallows Eve that year I was doing some paperwork. I was walking around inspecting all of the equipment. That's when I found her, sitting on the floor in the gun range. She had the same type of candles around her, the same tranquil facial expressions, and the same sallow breaths. It scared me at first but when she explained it I then knew why she was special.

Brook can propel herself into other people's thoughts and dreams. She can talk to them and they can talk to her. She laughs about it saying it's an out of body experience. Literally. I have only seen her do it a couple of times. She says it makes her tired and she doesn't want to waste her energy playing with it.

The powers not only scared me because of the obvious but because that was one more thing that we had in common with our bloodsucking enemies. I didn't like it one bit and I tried to not think about her doing it.

But now here she was surrounded by candles doing who knows what as Jesse pounds down her bedroom door. What a great vacation.

"Brook." I said waving a hand in front of her face.

To my surprise she caught my hand and held it. She took a deep breath and finally blinked. She slowly turned her head towards me and looked at me with her stunning violet eyes. Then out of everything I'd guess she would do, she surprises me even more by smiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes.

She just continued to smile and hopped off the table still holding my hand. "Nothing silly," She said in a funny child like voice.

"Are you sure you are okay? You weren't talking to someone, were you?" I asked swallowing loudly.

She sighed and just shrugged her shoulders, "it's nothing important. Just something I had to do."

"Okay whatever you say." I said and let her drag me into the living area and pull me down onto the red couch with her.

Jesse slammed open the bedroom door and came storming into the living area. He looked kind of pissed off looking at his face. Great, the wrath of Agent Sterling.

"You!" He pointed to Die, who was smiling intently at him.

"Well hello big brother, how was your flight?" Die and I broke out in fits of giggles for no reason.

Like me Brook never had a brother and considered Jesse and Dylan her brothers. We were all just one big happy family. Ha! Yeah right!

"Don't be such an ass kisser. You know damn well why I'm here." He said still pointing his accusing finger at her.

"Why I don't know what you mean Jess." She said smiling innocently. I laughed again this time even louder.

"It's not funny Isabella!" He said and walked towards us.

"Hey! There's no need to use full names here Jesse Brice Sterling Able!" I mocked using his full name that his mother would use when he was in trouble.

"Don't ever call me that!" He said thumping down on the couch.

"Brice!?" Die broke into a fit of laughter as did I.

"It mean's speckled in French because when he was born he had a face full of freckles."

We both couldn't help it. We started laughing so hard that we were both holding our stomachs and about to cry nonexistent tears. I fell off the couch and Brook came with me. I could see Jesse out of the corner of my eye pouting and staring down at us like we are idiots.

I managed to drag myself over to him and pull my elbows up on his lap. Shudders of laughter still ripped though my chest as I tried to speak. Finally, when I had the strength again to look at his face. I was wrong, he wasn't pouting his face was fixed into a smirk that I didn't like.

"As I recall you mother like the idea of giving me a name form the country I was born in, that your mother gave you one as well." He smiled again at me. The evil smile.

"What?!" Die gushed pulling herself over towards us. "What is it!?"

"If you tell her I swear to god I'll-"

"Isabella Marie Salvatrice Swan!" He said loudly in my ear cutting me off before I could finish my threat.

"It means savior in Italian. Oh! Our great savior has come to save us." He mocked getting on his hands and knees and bowed in front of me.

Die was on the floor basically having a heart attack. The whole time she was laughing she was shouting out the names Salvatrice and Brice. Meanwhile I looked a Jesse with the eyes of a killer. He slowly started to back away.

"Watch it Slavatrice, you don't want to ruin you pretty dress."

"Screw the dress," I said as I started to chase after him.

He ran into her bedroom and out of the French doors. He leaped into the air and didn't even bother taking the steps. He landed with a thud as I did the same but instead of landing on the soft sand I landed on his back and tackled him to the ground.

I pulled his arm around his back until he started to yell in pain. "Say Uncle." I commanded.

"Never!" He shouted back.

"Say it!" I pulled his arm back even more. To a regular person it would have felt like a semi truck ran over your arm and started dragging you along the ground as it went. But to Jesse it just felt like someone was twisting his arm.

"Uncle!" He cried out but I still wasn't pleased.

"Now say Death is the best assassin in the whole world and she has to save my ass all the time because she is the savior." I yelled.

"Ugh! Death is the best freakin assassin in the whole f-ing world and she has to save my ass all the time because she is the savior." He cried out as I let his arm go.

I laughed throwing myself back into the soft white sand. I expected to hear Jesse laughing but he wasn't I opened my eyes to see Jesse standing up right trying to get the sand out of his hair and tuck his shirt in. I looked around him and saw the Princes of Italy standing there.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath.

I got up quickly and flipped my hair a couple of times to get the sand out. It was no use it would have to be washed. And just like Jesse had said my dress was ruined. I looked like a complete fool.

"So how much of that did you see?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"You mean the whole; you making this guy say uncle and such?" Nat asked staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Yeah," I said nervously. I heard Jesse laugh next to me. "I still made my point." I walked up to the back of him and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch," he rubbed his arm.

I looked back at the boys to see them laughing lightly too. I smiled at them and they returned the gesture. I turned around and looked back at the house. I could hear Die still going at it inside.

"Die, you have company." I said in a normal conversation voice. I knew she would hear me.

She came skipping down the stairs still giggling to herself. I think she will get the most blackmail out of this then anyone else here. She stopped when she saw who her guests were.

"Alex, Nat!" She squealed and went over to hug her nephews. They hugged back, almost like they had been doing it for years.

Just like when I used to hug Jesse's mom or dad. I loved them just like an uncle or aunt. I didn't have any have any close family like that. Mom and dad were both only children just like me. It did bother me that I didn't have a little brother or sister to grow up with. I really would have wished my mom was alive to give me the sibling I wanted though. But that was selfish; if I could have them back for just one day I would do anything. Even if she didn't give me a brother or sister.

"What are you guys doing here? I just saw you a few hours ago." Her words made me think about the time. I looked in the sky, the clouds had cleared up and the sun was high in the sky. I'd say it was about noon.

"We just came over to see if you wanted to come to a new nightclub that just opened up. Super exclusive, super hot." I wanted to laugh. They sound just like the teenagers they were. I forgot sometimes that I am still 17.

"Sure we'd love too." Die said with out asking us. "Oh by the way this is Jesse." She pointed to my long lost soul mate. "He's Bella's brother." That is the cover story and it is mostly true.

I saw Nat's smile get bigger at the sound of brother. "Well you are all welcome to come, of course."

"Thank you Nat," I relayed to his generosity.

"Don't sweat it. Now I will have a car pick you up at-" I interrupted him.

"No it's fine we all like to drive so we will see you there at 11:00. Just text Die the address."

"Okay," he smiled at me again. This time it made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "See you tonight. Oh, nice meeting you Jesse." He said shaking his hand.

"You to," he said turning around to eye me and Die.

After they both left Jesse took us back in the house and made us explain everything. From the Princes to where are cars were. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about. Cars were always my passion. I always had a supply of new sport cars on hand at any given time.

We split ways after he had a full understanding about what trouble we were getting are self's into down here. I went to my bungalow, Die stayed in hers and Jesse went to his pent house he rented for the rest of his time here.

* **

I stared at the alien in the mirror. The reflection was of me but I couldn't help but feel odd about how I looked. I had worn revealing clothing before but I had never looked this was. I didn't know what was appropriate for clubbing, considering I didn't have time for such teenage fun.

I called Die and asked her what to wear. She told me anything leather and short. I didn't want to look like a slut but that was what she was telling me to do. I was going to have to find the perfect outfit that I felt comfortable in, but that could only take forever.

I finally decided on a new skirt and top I had picked up at one of the many boutiques that lined the villages here in Elba. It was a skin tight denim skirt that went the whole why up to just under my breasts. It was dark denim with sterling silver buttons and two pockets. Although the skirt came up high it was very short. I was actually surprised it covered my butt.

Under the skirt I was wearing a gray tank top that hugged all my curves. Die had picked it out for me; she said she liked it because it was low cut. She wasn't kidding. I sat down and put on my four inch silver Glenys water snake sandals. They had eight straps that started above my ankle and went the whole way down leaving a peep toe at the end.

With the outfit I wore a simple heart locket made completely of diamonds. On the outside was two D's. Inside held a picture of me and brook from before we were changed and a picture from after. It was one of my most cherished pieces of jewelry I owned, right next to my great grandmother's cameo that is.

I think I looked perfect for clubbing, but I hoped Die thought so too. I grabbed my Dolce and Gabbana, black, leather clutch. I hoped the guys were ready because I told the people at the garage that I would be there around eleven, and it was almost ten till.

Just as if they could read my mind, both Jesse and Die were waiting in my living room. Die got up and hugged me.

"See, I told you, you would pick a good outfit. That's perfect, love the shoes." She gushed over my outfit as I looked at hers.

She was wearing a black leather skirt, that I'm sure cost a fortune, which hugged her hips nicely. Her blouse was a Chinese top that was sleeveless and a creamy white color. It was just long enough not to show any skin, but there was a little V cut out at the bottom of the shirt that showed her belly button.

Her shoe's where cheetah black and white print Manolo Blahnik, her favorite. She loved prancing around in her five inch heels. I swear she owned a pair in every color. When she got her first pay check she went to his studio and had five pairs personally made for her. That's where most of my custom birthday presents come from. I could laugh just thinking about her and Manolo, it was like me and Marc.

"You look sexy as hell, guess who will be breaking hearts tonight?" I said and we both giggled.

"You both look like goddesses from another planet. I'm not worthy of such sexiness. But I am a leg man myself." Jesse said as he came over and touched my smooth leg.

I slapped his hand away and took a step back form him to get better look. He was wearing True Religion jeans that were ripped in the knees to make them look worn and broken in. But I could bet money that they were new. He had a silk white and blue stripped button up shirt on. Over the shirt was an unbuttoned black vest that looks great on him. It was true he really could be a model. But my favorite part was his messy dark brown hair that matched mine.

"You look pretty hot for a pervert of your status." I said laughing. I almost forgot how disgusting Jesse's mind could be.

"Well you know I try," He said pretending to be shy by running his hand through his hair.

"Okay let's go before the garage closes. I picked out some nice cars you guys can look at."

***

"Okay which one do you want?" I asked Jesse as he stroked the hood of a black 2010 Chevy Camaro, but had his eye on a silver Audi R Zero.

"Dude go with the Audi, the Camaro isn't good unless it's in yellow." He looked at me with the eyes of a twelve year old trying to pick what toy airplane to play with. It made me laugh.

"Your right," He sighed and patted the hood of the black car. "Next time my friend, next time."

"Die what are you driving?" I asked as she stood around looking at the selection of twenty or so cars.

"I want the red one," She said excitedly.

"There are like five red ones."

"Ok this one then," She went over to the cherry red 2004 Nissan 350z Touring.

"Nice choice, cute car." It truly was but that wasn't my kind of car.

"Okay Death which lucky baby are you going to take for a spin?" Jesse asked as he put both hands on my shoulders.

"That's easy, I got my Bugatti Veyron." I walked over the sleek black and red car that I had bought recently last year. It has a lot of perks to it, including speed.

"Lucky," God Jesse pouts like a little ten year old girl.

We all got into are cars and drove the address where the club is located. It was a tall black building with many large windows that flashed with green, pink, purple, and blue lights. I could hear the music blasting the whole way from my car.

I was the last one to arrive and I saw that Jesse and Brook had already gone in. I didn't mind until I saw the dozen or so photographer lining the door. It's okay though cause I'm a nobody. A very rich nobody but still I wasn't famous I was just an assassin who killed vampires.

One of the valet parking guys came and opened my door. I got out with grace and watched as the teenage boy drooled over my body. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and gave him it and my keys.

He was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me. We were about the same height with my heels on so I could look straight into his eyes. "Don't ding my car up, it was expensive. Okay?" The boy nodded nervously and got into my car.

I quickly walked up the red carpet set out for VIP's. Camera's snapped all around me. There chatter confused me, but I just smiled at all of them.

"Is it true that you and Prince Nat are dating?!" One of the paparazzi yelled from the crowd.

I just shook my head and waved my goodbyes and stepped into the chic new nightclub. It was all black inside with hard marble floors and high ceilings. I walked right past all the dancing and music and went up to the VIP section where Jesse, Die, Alex, and Nat were sitting in the corner sofas.

I joined them, quietly slipping in next to Nat. I kissed him on the cheek and his head snapped quickly towards me. The cheek I kissed turned red from him blushing. I giggled at his human reaction to my simple welcoming.

We talked and had a few drinks, but after a while I got bored and grabbed Die's hand. I dragged her down the stairs and she thanked me for taking her out of the terrible sport's conversation between the guys.

"No problem I don't want to hear it anymore then you." We smiled at each other as she packed our bodies in the crammed dancing space.

We pressed our bodies against each other and danced to the beat. She put her hands on my hips and we both swayed to the Italian punk music the boomed through the whole building. We both laughed and took turns taking the lead. People were starting to clear space for us. I heard some guys yelling crude things but ignored them as I danced.

Suddenly a chill went through my body and I stopped dancing. I looked around to see where the chill might have come from. There were no open windows or doors. It was really hot in here actually though it didn't bother me.

That's when my eye's met his perfect golden ones. There he was just standing on the balcony looking down on us. I saw the same thing in his eyes as I saw the night I spent with him. Want. Then as if I had dreamed the whole thing, I blinked and he was gone.

**AHHH! EDWARD! Okay so for those smart people who guessed Jesse being the black shadow you win! What do you think like so far? Am I rushing it to much? I just feel it's easier to write when I have them together. God you guys are so lucky I spent all day writing this because I was so freakin bored. I actually forgot what Jesse looked like. I had to go back and find out him and Bella both have the same chocolate brown hair. Well I hoped you liked I am in a writing mood so the next chapter will be up soon. **

**REMEMBER! REVIEWS = SNEAK PEEK TO NEXT CHAPTER**

**LOOK FOR PICTURES OF CAR'S AND OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE**

**~FP**


	5. Two Princes and a Black Sheep

**Two Princes and a Black Sheep**

EPOV

Her eyes connected with mine for a split second, in that second I tried to take as much of her in as possible. Her beautiful long locks of brown hair were down in bouncy spirals. Her eye's held confusion and longing. I'm sure she saw that want in my eye's as well. It gave me hope to see that maybe, just maybe she missed me just as much as I missed her.

Even though the love of my entire existence was standing no more then a few feet below me, I knew I couldn't stay. I had to find her at a different time. There were too many people. Too many _witnesses_. All dressed up just out for a night of fun. College kids enjoying their spring break, a group of young girls flirting with drunken millions at the bar, and even a set of couples kissing in the corner. All of them didn't know a thing, and for that I envied them.

I wanted to be human so bad I would do anything to achieve mortality. If you told that to any human I think they would laugh in your face and say, "who doesn't want to live forever?" The answer lies with someone who has seen that the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

All of this flowed into my head in less then a second and then my decision was made. I took one last look at the beautiful killer and quickly made my escape. I only realized as I fled the scene that someone else had also been staring at me. I had only thought about it once my eyes were away from Bella's.

They where a pair of violet colored eyes that were lovely in their own way. They belonged to the girl in my vision, the women in the magazine, and the friend who stood next my Bella in the club. I would have missed her if I wasn't looking in that direction. She blended in so well with everyone in the dark night club. But once you noticed her she stood out like a sore thumb.

Her pale skin looked almost as if she was glowing. Her hair was the exact opposite, black as pitch but it was just as shiny as her skin. Her eyes were the most mysterious thing about her. The way they always looked like they have seen more then any normal person should. Yet again she wasn't any normal person.

I tried to remember to what Bella had told my family. The words rushed back into my head and I skimmed though all the important facts. I skipped to two trivial sentences that she had said.

"_Brook and Dylan where the second generation to experience the treatment about three years after us. Brook became Die my best friend and long time partner."_

Brook, ah, that was her name. And the dynamic duo of Death and Die. That made me want to laugh the first time I heard it. But there was some truth to their names. I could just think about to the time Bella knocked me out of unconsciousness. The feelings of being asleep made me feel so disoriented and human. That was just one of the times that she had made me fear her.

But yet I loved her so. Some how that sounds so crazy that would just be like Hitler loving a Jewish woman. It shouldn't be done but for some reason we were brought together and it wasn't just for my imitate demise. Now that I had found her I wasn't going to let her go.

I watch from a far as she got into her expensive car and drove down the large hill that led to the main road. But once she made it to the bottom she didn't go straight with the flow of traffic. She turned off onto a dirt road that you could barely see because the undergrowth had grown out and covered the narrow road.

I followed far behind, the curiosity getting the best of me. For a vampire I was more distracted then most. I'm like a child who finds a shiny nickel lying on the ground.

She drove up the road that seemed to get narrow and steeper with every step I took. But soon I saw the moon light shining though an opening in the jungle of green plants. I hid in the plants as I watch the car go up to a large mansion like house on the hill. But taking me by surprise again she didn't even slow the car down, and kept going. I followed though the thick forest till I found the car parked on a dark grey gravel road.

She got out of her car and I watched her every step. By now the moon was high in the sky and the dew and fog rolled out along the mountain side. The mysterious shadow fit right into her surroundings. She had wrapped a long black trench coat over her body and covered her clubbing clothes.

Among her head was a black burette that seems to become one with her hair. She started to change before my eyes as she walked along the gravel path. Her long torso and legs became straight and stiff. Her wavy brown hair became black snake like locks, and her eyes turned dark. She started to blend into one shape and soon nothing about her was unique. She became one dark black shadow.

She walked for a little while until she came to a large black gate. I watched carefully inspecting every little thing that she did, every move the dark figure made. Listening, watching, always wondering. She pulled something out of her coat and even with my perfect eyesight I couldn't tell way it was. It just blended with her body of blackness.

But soon the gate was swung open and as soon as she walked in, it slammed shut. Creating a screeching wail though the mid of night. As if the sky knew, there were no stars in the sky and no light but the moon that was starting to dim.

I kept my stance in the jungle and watch the figure walked to the middle of the fenced in area and bend down. I could imagine her trench coat seeping in the mud from the wet ground as she kneeled there. Then I listened to her shaky voice as she spoke for the first time.

"Hi," her flawless voice creaked, but then she recovered with a laugh.

"Sorry I'm late. It's just I had some things to do." Her voice became steadier and for the first time I think I was really hearing Isabella Swan, not just Death.

But who could she possible be talking to? I didn't want to miss a word so I stopped thinking and listened.

"Jesse's here and I think he was trying to keep me busy. He made me go to a club!" She said wholeheartedly.

"He hasn't changed much; I mean he is totally cute now. But he has a sailor's mouth like you wouldn't believe tell that one to his mother."

My veins pumped with envy.

"I think he went before he came to find me. You know he still tries to be my big brother but you know he still loves me. But I think he has a thing for Brook. I know call me crazy but you should see the way he looks at her." She laughed again and I couldn't help but crack a smile at the goddess like sound.

She talked for hours and I just stood and listened. She was now seated on the cold hard ground with her back resting up against something. She talked about everything from Forks to her teaching job. She laughed a lot but also remained silent for some things.

But not once had she mentioned me name or my family I felt jealous and almost angry. I had to fight off the longing several times from walking out of the thick underbrush and just sweeping her off her feet. But that would have to wait till a later time.

I lost track of time but I knew the sun would have to be coming up soon. I was lost in my own thoughts till I heard my name being said.

"Edward freaking Cullen, and I loath him so dearly that it……it……" She didn't finish her sentence and I lean in closer as if to hear better.

"He was my mission, my last mission. I relocated to Forks, Washington, took my original name, and registered at Forks high. I swear you would have died, it's so small. No Tiffany's." She laughed and I watched as she flung her head back.

"Anyway I met him my first day their, and I knew that this would be a piece of cake. He's an animal drinker. But still you can't take chances, even on the weak ones."

I resented that.

"But there's one problem. I know what you're thinking he's easy you got it done nice and clean. The answer to that question is no. Cause……I let myself to the unthinkable. I fell in love. But don't worry I took the punishment and I came here. They are detaining me early. I was so stupid."

That was the last thing she said for about fifteen minutes. Then she rose slowly in the darkness and said on last thing.

"Ciao," It was almost inaudible but I heard it. She walked down the hill and got into her car without another word.

This time I didn't follow her. My curiosity got the best of me again. I quickly moved out of the forest and up to the black iron fence. I jumped over in one swift movement and froze.

As I looked around I realized what the small plot of land was. My eyes grazed over the stone monuments sticking out of the ground. It was a small cemetery. How didn't I see it before? I moved slowly now towards the middle of the fenced area.

I looked down and read the engraved writing on the stone.

_**Here rests forever the bodies of a mother and a father, a brother and a sister, two soul mates, and an entire life. But their souls will go on forever.**_

_**Renee SwanCharlie Swan**_

_**1872-1912**_

Wow was the only word that came to mind. It reminded me so much of my own parents. Even if I didn't have many memories of them. The pains that must be bottle it up in that one petite body. No wonder.

I thought back to the things she had said about me, and it brought many emotions to the surface. She punished herself just because she let herself love me the way I loved her. It seemed like everything that brought us together was only bringing her more pain and suffering. Maybe it would be better for her for me to stay way. But there was just one problem. I was weak, and I don't think I could just let her slip though my fingers for a second time.

I had made my decision and I was sticking to it. I would rather die then lose Bella. I wanted her now and I want to keep her forever. And I know I can bring her to see my ways. I know she can love me because I saw it in her eyes tonight. She wants me but won't let herself have me. If only I could convince her that I was hers.

I made my way down the hill slowly pondering everything. By the time I got to the main road the sun was just about to emerge from the behind the mountain side. I quickly made my way back to the hotel room was staying in and remained there wondering what my precious Bella was doing on this very day.

* **

Her face danced behind my eyelids and I would cherish the moment that I could to hold it my hands. The moment she was in my arms I know that my life would be okay. Because, if I just got to hold her for one second for the rest of my entire existence I think I would be okay.

This one woman had to be the one I fell in love with. In my century on earth I have never met any one person who has changed my life so drastically. And she was the one I couldn't have.

I rose to my feet and watched the sun return to its place behind the trees and watched as the moon took its place. My time to roam the city.

I grabbed my jacket and stalked out of my door and onto the elevator where I stood along. I was on the very top floor and as the doors opened to let the next floor get on only one person stood before me.

She was a pretty blonde girl. She couldn't be more then fourteen or fifteen, a young teenager. She had her hair back in a high ponytail the swung back and forth as she moved into the spot next to me. She wore little makeup which was unique for a girl her age. Teen's from this decade has a fascination with wearing way too much make up.

But she was perfect just the way a young girl should be. What was suspicious was that she was wearing a very formal evening gown. It was more of a cocktail dress. It was a strapless deep purple dress with a thin black belt wrapped securely around her waist. She was wearing a pair of black flats and matching black jewels. She looked very grown up for her age.

Once again my curiosity kept building up till I could hold it in anymore. I opened my mouth and stared in her direction.

"Now where would a young lady like you be going looking like that?" I asked and realized for the first time that she hadn't looked at me the whole time she was in this enclosed space. Once again not like most girls.

"Pardon?" She asked politely.

"Now I know you're not old enough to get into any clubs around here so where may I ask you are going?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry sir; I'm going to a benefit down in the ballroom."

"Ah, I see. And what might we be benefiting?" I smiled answering her polite face.

"Cancer research, my mother died from brain cancer two years ago."

Even when taking about her own mother's death she didn't let it faze her. She stood tall, spoke politely, and kept that smile fixed on her face.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said and nodded her head in my direction again.

"I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced," I pulled out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

She took my hand in hers lightly, and shook it. For a human her hands wear very cold, but everything else about her seemed warm. Her face was pale but her eyes were a soft blue and they were framed by big black lashes.

"Sofia Pace De Luca," She said and smiled.

I stared at her for a minute. Nathanial De Luca, from the magazine?

"Wait, as in the De Luca's of Italy?" I asked

"Yes," I guess that was all I was getting.

"Your brothers are Nathanial and Alexander?" I asked

"Yes, you know them?"

"I think everyone does. I didn't know they had a sister."

"That's because I stay out of the paparazzi and focus on the royal work. I rather be at a benefit then some stupid restaurant having dinner with social lights." She huffed a gust of air causing her bangs to become messy.

She quickly fixed them and looked up at the panel telling us what floor we were on. She was getting annoyed.

"Would you happen to know my friend? I believe she knows your bothers."

"I don't know if I could help you much but if you told me their name I might know it." She said in a gentle voice.

"Her name is Brook and she is with my….girlfriend Isabella Swan?" I questioned.

She stared at me for a minute and then looked back up at the floor panel. She moved quickly to the control box and opened the emergence stop button. She opened and before I could stop her she turned the key and pressed the red button.

The elevator screeched to a stop and Sofia grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. She put the key in her hand and pressed it behind her back and moved so her back was up against the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked staring at her.

"Don't hurt me, but need to know what you know." She looked me straight in the eye and I know that wasn't going to get away with anything.

"What do you want to know? And I'm not going to hurt you." To prove it I uncrossed my arms and stepped back so we were as far apart as possible.

"Ok, um who is Isabella Swan? My brother's keep talking about her in hushed whispers and every time I come into the room they act like it's a secret and stop talking. Then Nat end's up on the cover of People magazine with some Goth chick who I have never met in my life." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

I also took a deep breath, in and out. "Ok, now your acting more like a teenager." For a moment we both laughed but then everything went silent.

"You want the truth?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok Bella isn't my girlfriend as of who she is I'm really not sure on that one myself."

"Ugh!" She groaned and turn backwards and started hitting her head off the wall.

"Wow, wow wow." I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back form the wall. "Don't do that, your going to mess up you hair." She laughed and I sounded like it belonged to a small child.

She closed her eyes and took thee deep breaths in and out. She snapped them back open and looked at me. She smiled at me but as soon as it was on her face it was going again. She groaned again as she reach into one of the small pockets on her dress and pulled out a phone.

"Papà?" She asked and I listen closely as a man with a deep voice spoke harshly on the other line in traditional Italian.

"Sì papà, sì," She said and I watch as she got pelted with words that soon turned from anger to worry.

"No, papà sto bene. Io sì ci sarà presto" she listen for a moment and then sighed.

"No, papà non credo che arriverà." A short pause, "Ok io verrà giù il più presto possible."

She closed her phone and quickly inserted the key back into the control panel and pressed the stop button again. The elevator started back up and we headed back down the shaft to the lobby floor.

She returned her phone to her pocket and rubbed her forehead. I tried to think of some way to lighten the mood.

"Your Italian is perfetto." I complimented her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you heard all of that." But then she paused and looked at me. "Hai capito? You understood me?"

"Yes very much so, I'm fluent in Italian. It is one of my favorite places to visit. Especially Venice, it is beautiful this time of you don't you think?"

"It's like I've known you my whole life. No one else really gets how wonderful this Earth can be. Well, my mother knew, she appreciated the small things in life. Everyday I try to make myself just as good at being a Queen as she was." She smiled to herself as she looked up at the tile on the ceiling.

"I bet you are just like her." I said and smiled.

"That's what my dad says, almost everyday that he sees me doing something that normal fourteen year old girls don't have to worry about."

"I'm guessing your brother's aren't into the same things?" It came out as a question and not a statement.

Before Sofia could answer the question the doors opened to the first floor and she quickly stepped up first and then watched me as I walked out of the elevator.

"Let's just say I'm the black sheep in the family. Thank you for listening to me and not thinking I am crazy." She smiled for the last time and bowed for me.

"Anytime princess, I hope to see you again soon." It was true our odd conversation in the hotel elevator had taking some surprise turns and it had made me stop think about Bella completely.

"Idem, Ditto, It has been a pleasure to meet you Sir Cullen. Oh by the way you can call me Sophie" She then turned and gracefully and walk towards the ballroom, while I was left standing in an empty lobby.

I tried to think about to what she was saying about her brother's and meeting with social lights. She said that they were out eating dinner. Maybe Bella and here friend Brook could be among one of these restaurants eating dinner with Nat and Alex.

There was only on way to find out and that way was to check every Bistro and Restaurant of the ocean coast. They had to be somewhere the question was where?

**Author's Note:**

**Oh god, I'm oh so sorry this took so long but I got a really nasty stomach flu and I'm not going to go into details but it was terrible. And then I had to pack to head back to boarding school in Europe. But now I am in lovely France and school start's Monday. YAY! NOT! I hope you all had a great summer. I hope you liked Sofia she reminds me of my Sophie. Sorry if you don't speak Italian but it wasn't an important conversation anyway. Lol Lot's Of Love.**

**~FP**


	6. Island's Secrets

_This chapter is dedicated to my new Beta: Legacygrl22 - thanks so much _

**Island's Secrets**

BPOV

I watched the remainder of the sky fall behind the ocean line, as I sketched the last visible details of the fading sun set. The pastels chalking up my finger felt good as it's now rounded tips slid across the page of sketch paper. I dropped it into a messy pile of other colors that was starting to take up most of the room on the paper towel I had set on the porches wooden table. I touched my pointer finger to the middle of the page and stated to smear in the cherry reds, with the brightest oranges. So it formed a pink that accented the creamy yellows and dark blues.

I stared up at the sky one more time catching the last glimpse of the evening sun. It was no longer the bright red ball of fire that loomed high in space threatening beach goes sensitive flesh. No, it was just an orange glow that reflected of the black ocean waters. It would be all but forgotten until people groaned in their beds tomorrow at the bright glowing star.

I held up my pad of paper to the darkening sky, and once again the sun took its place in the sky. On the simple piece of paper I had seem to capture what once was there but now as lot in time. I sighed in contentment.

"Beautiful," the words slipped gracefully out of his mouth.

I quickly turned around in my chair to see him reclining on the matching wooden lounge chair that was covered with a white canvas cushion. I gasped at the sight of Jesse.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked in shock.

"Does it matter?" I opened my mouth but then closed it, figuring it wasn't worth fighting.

"But seriously, how do you do that?" He asked as I turned back in my chair to look at the new night sky.

"Do what?" I asked unenthused to humor him by answering his question.

"Make thinks like that, you're like the next Claude Monet. Do you still have that picture of me for the library?" He asked curiously.

I sighed but nodded my head and flipped through the many things I have drawn in the time I have been here. It was right where I had left it. Unfinished and calling to be completed.

I quickly stood up and went over to Jesse. He opened his arm for me to sit on his lap. I didn't object and sat down with the sketch book and charcoal in my hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my head to his chest. I lay still as his head rested on the top of head. I breathed in and out, trying to swallow the hurt back down where it was supposed to be locked away.

"Are you okay?" His question was almost silent and no normal human would have heard him.

I took a deep breath; "Sure," I said and smiled. I sat up quickly, and he released his hold on my head but left his arm wrapped around my tiny waist.

I turned towards him and started to finish the drawing. It was hard to do considering that his eyes were no longer filled with joy and adrenaline like the day after we killed a coven of vampires. No, now his eyes were filled with sadness and worry.

"So are you coming to dinner with us?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I don't feel up to it. I think I am going to go shopping; I need some dresses." I said, my eyes never leaving the paper.

"What for, it's not like you don't have hundreds of them at home." He smiled but I didn't touch is blackened eyes.

"The masquerade ball, remember?" I asked this time making eye contact.

"Oh yeah I got that mask we used for the black and white ball shipped here." He looked at my horrified face and froze. "What?! What's wrong?!" He asked turning around in his seat to see if someone was behind him.

"You're going to reuse the same mask?"

"Yeah, is that what you're so freaked out about?"

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat. "Oh my god, now I really need to go shopping. Oh do you need any black ties?" I asked my voice creaked at the last part.

"No, I brought a gold one and-" he looked into my eyes. "Oh, um yeah, I guess I do. Could you pick me up one and maybe a black shirt too?" He looked down at this lap then back up at me.

"Okay well I am going to put on some jeans. I won't be long." I said and got up from his lap. I gathered all the art stuff and walked slowly to my room.

I pulled on a pair of black, skinny, True Religion jeans. I paired it with a simple but expensive dark gray cotton button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. To match that, I put on my dark gray 6 inch Christian Louboutin velvet heels off his extra high heel line.

I didn't even glance at the mirror once. I didn't care how I looked, if someone cared to comment it would be their death.

I grabbed my purse and walked out into the warm night air that settled around me. I slowly walked along the sidewalks that lead towards the small but comfy town that was located on this end of the island.

As I walked I took in the refreshing smell of salt water, memories stated to flood back into my head.

_"Watch out Bella you don't want a shark to get a hold of you," My father's voice rang though my ears as if he was right next to me. _

_He picked me up out of the deep water and started to drag me back to shore. _

_"But daddy, Jesse is out there all by himself!" I complained and struggled against his unbreakable grip._

_"Not anymore," I heard the familiar voice of Edger Able, Jesse's father. _

_I looked behind me and saw Edger dragging Jesse out of the water in his arms as well. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. _

_"Ha! We both lose, it's a tie!" I screamed back at him. _

_"No way Swan," he yelled from his father's grasp, "I was out way father then you!" He taunted and stuck his tongue back out at me. _

_"No way that wasn't the deal," both our dad's put us down once we were back on the beach, and I started stalking over towards him. "The deal was who could stay out the longest." I said holding my head high proud of what I realized. _

_"Yeah, ok, but you still lost Swan; your dad was pulling you out way before mine came in and got me." He crossed his arms and gave me a smart ass smile like he knew everything in the world. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out and I shut it again. He was right! But I couldn't admit that he had actually won, that would make me look like a baby. He was watching me and his smile grew even bigger as I had a lack for words. _

_"What's wrong Bella; don't want to admit that I won?" He yelled the last to words in my face. _

_I looked at him with one of my famous death glares, and the smile feel from his face. He backed away slowly. Even though I was a girl I had sent Jesse home almost in tears more times then I could count. But he was always asking for a good licking. _

_I took a step forward, and then lunged. I fell on top of him and we began rolling around on the long the sandy floor. I started to punch him in the stomach, but he jabbed me in the arm before I could touch him. _

_I pulled my arm back to let him have it when I was suddenly off of the ground again for the second time. I slowly looked up to see my father with a smug look on his face that was almost a smile. But the wrath that was my mother was standing behind me; two guesses who I got the glare from._

"Miss, miss, can I help you with something?"

I shook my head as I pulled myself out of my old memories of these forgotten islands. I smiled politely, thinking that I must have looked like an idiot just standing here not saying anything.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm looking for a simple black dress, long, maybe something with lace." I asked finishing with a warm smile.

"Okay Miss if you excuse me for a moment I will go see what we have. Please take a seat till I return." She said leading me to a deep purple loveseat, and then disappeared.

She returned quicker then I thought, leaving me no time to get lost in my past again. For that, I was thankful.

I watched as the petite blonde, no older then twenty, tried to carry out two large garment bags. A much taller woman, just around the same age, came to help her. She was taller then me but not as tall as Jesse, she had shoulder length caramel colored hair.

My eyes frozen on her locks of thick hair, as I marveled over the color. It was the exact shade of light brown. As I stared at the young women her eyes suddenly started to change. They were no longer a light blue, but then turned into a molten brown that matched her hair.

Her features started to change just as her eyes had. Her hair grew shorter and tangled into a disarray on the top of her head. Soon the face I was staring at no longer belonged to a young college girl, but a magnificent god that I could only wish to dream about.

"Edward," I whispered his name.

I touched my lips at the sound of his name curling up and over my lips. Suddenly I was brought back to the future that didn't involve him.

"Ma, ma," the women tapped me on the shoulder and I blinked three times before her face came into view again.

"Are you ok?" The small blonde asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me today." I explained hoping they didn't kick me out of the story for acting weird.

They lead me back to a large changing room with a platform in the middle. The opposite wall was covered in dozens of mirrors with royal gold trim. It was really beautiful actually. The taller women had carried in the dress while the other one asked if I wanted anything to drink. I declined politely.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Actually I need a dress for the Founder's Ball tomorrow." I said smiling warmly.

She nodded and skipped away to find me a third dress.

I turned my head to see three people had entered the room, two of which were men. They were unraveling the two garment bags. My eyes widened as my mind processed what was actually going on. What I had thought to be two large garment bags was really one massive bag.

After half an hour, the dress was finally out of the garment bag. It had taken them so long because they said it was old and didn't want to damage it. I nodded my head thinking about how large the dress must be.

I stepped out of my clothes and into the massive dress that was lying on the floor. It took all four people in the room to get the dress on me, when in actuality I probably could have just picked it up myself.

Finally when it was in place and zippered up, I was speechless. It was a strapless silk dress that had a train longer then a wedding dress. The bodice had strips of ruffles that folded vertically going downward. The ruffles turned into to gorgeous swirls that continued to the bottom of the dress where the ruffles flared out into next folds.

It looked beyond amazing against my cream colored skin complexion, and brought out my chocolate brown eyes. My hair bounced up and down in curls with the dress, feeling right at home. It fit snugly against my waist and chest, giving me some killer cleavage to go with my curves. I felt amazing in the dress. I walked over to the round step and looked at myself in the mirror.

Although there were mountains of fabric, it wasn't heavy. It felt like a second skin, curving where my body did and flaring out in just the right places. I wouldn't add anything at all to it. It would almost be in just to add jewels to this dress that could hold its own. But when one of the girls pulled out a simple diamond necklace I couldn't resist. It was so simple that it blended right in.

I had gotten so lost staring at the dress, that when I turned around I found only one person remained. It was the small blonde, who was staring at me with wonder. How could she have known that this dress would fit so perfectly on me? Or, how did she know that I loved it the first minute my eyes met the mirror? Who was she?

"How did you know?" I asked never letting my eyes leave the mirror.

"My family owns this shop; we have since the late 1800s. We were one of the first settlers besides the founders. My mother told me that this dress has been here since the store opened. Her grandmother used to tell the sorry about the day the store opened. There weren't many tourists, and only one person visited the store.

My great grandmother described her as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. With hair like thick warm chocolate in curls around her shoulders, she was stunning. As the story goes, she left a large garment bag with my great grandfather to give it to a girl.

He asked how he would know what girl to give it to, and my great grandma said that she placed a spell on him. It was a spell so that one day when the right girl walked in we would know. It will be passed down from generation to generation." She paused and took a breath leaning against the wall.

"So, today when you walked in I got this feeling in my stomach that it was you." She laughed.

"You know this dress has been waiting for you a long time." She stated and I went back to looking at myself in the mirror.

Could my mother really have that far in advance? She was good. No, the best. I would wear the dress that my mother must have paid fortunes for.

Mom always did have good taste, I remember that.

The girl came to stand in front of me. I looked down at her as she handed me a thick cream colored envelope that looked ancient. I raised an eye brown and looked into her eyes.

"This was left in the bag along with the dress. I believe this is for you Isabella," She smiled handed me the parchment and walked out of the room.

I stared at it for a moment. Although it was old, the paper wasn't wrinkled or yellowed. It just looked like it belonged in a different era. I slowly broke the wax seal, and carefully removed the matching paper from the envelope.

**_Dearest Bella,_**

**_I miss you so. I write this letter, and know that someday when you read it, I will be gone. No longer on this Earth to take care of you. You must be beautiful, I know you are. Long dark curls like your mother, and eyes to match from your father. _**

**_This is very important that you follow my directions love. You are to wear this to the next Founders' Ball here on the island. You are to represent what is left of our family and hold your head high. I know that you miss us, but your time has come to let the world know who you are. Find Sophia, you will know it when you find her. Take Jesse with you, you will make the speech you were born to give. _**

**_Think about your grandmother and her quests though history. Think about the one thing that was always told to you as a child. You are about to come on tough times my dear one, and I am not there to help you secede. Tell the tale of your being and lay a kiss upon the Queen's cheek. Toast to the room and put on the dress I have left you. _**

**_If my vision was right you will be getting ready for my ceremony. Tell Jesse to wear his tailcoat the one his father left him. You will need to pick it up at the shop next to you. Tell them your last name and they will know what to do. Walk to the top of the hill and finish our will. I will see you there my darling, in spirit. _**

**_You have made me and your father very proud._**

**_Forever_**

**_Mother_**

I gasped for air as I finished reading the letter that was so long ago written by my mother. I wrapped my arms around my torso and took deep breaths to steady myself. I had collapsed into a ball of silk on the raised, round platform, while reading the letter. I pulled my hand out slowly to touch the old thick paper.

It was like I could almost feel her touching my bare shoulder and holding my waist, telling me everything would be okay. But I knew that I wasn't going to be okay and even so many decades before, mother knew it too. And for some reason I knew it all had to do with the one man that could destroy me. But I would destroy him before he even got the chance to take me. And if I was going to hell, I was taking him with me. Edward Cullen was going to burn.

It was late when I got back to my bungalow, but I didn't care. It was dark, but I loved it that way. Night was like my life. Dark and beautiful, and only sometimes is there a glimpse of hope. But that is all taken away.

After I picked up Jesse's suit I carefully walked home hold both my dress and the suit. I made it here in one piece and so did the garment bags. I let out a sigh of relief as I unlocked the front door and walked into the large pitch black room.

I could hear him breathe, he was sitting on the couch, and my guess was he had been there all night long.

"I'm home daddy!" I yelled and then broke into a fit of giggles.

The lights suddenly flashed on and I had to blink away the dots. I didn't even bother to stop and look at his face as I wanted both garment bags put in my room. They didn't need to suffer with me.

Once I returned I went and sat down on the couch next to my best friend. He let his arm fall around me and I snuggled into his chest that was warm and soft. I closed my eyes and took in his wonderfully amazing aroma.

"How much was it?" he asked. As if he paid my credit card bill!

"Why do you care?" I murmured into his side.

"Just wonder, that thing looked huge." He said then laughed as she kissed the top of my forehead.

"It didn't cost me a dime."

"I'm sure it cost you a lot of dimes not just one." He said.

"Seriously it was a gift." I explained but I felt him shake his head. He would never believe me.

"How was your night?" I tried to change the subject.

"Boring without you, but I did manage to go rent some movies that weren't in Italian!" He said excitedly.

"Awesome!" I sat up as he walked to short distance to the TV and popped in the DVD.

He quickly sat back into his spot before I could miss him too long. He had a remote in his hand and I watched as he hit a few buttons. The light magically turned off and the TV lit the room with a bright blue screen.

He found the right button and the movie started. It was one of my favorite movies of all time. I should know too, I was there when they made it.

Judy Garland in the Wizard of Oz was the best thing to happen to my life. I remember going to see it in theaters. Jesse of course thought it was too girly for him but I knew he secretly loved it.

"So many things have changed," I commented.

"Not really, I mean you're still here and I'm still here. I think that's all that really counts." I felt his smile against the side of my face.

He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms securely around his waist. I didn't know why it hadn't happened sooner, because I knew it would. But at that very moment, some where between Glenda the Good Witch and the flying monkeys, I broke down. I let it all out, everything that has happened in the last month or so. It was all so surreal.

I poured ever ounce of my soul out onto Jesse's chest. I cried for my parents, I cried for Brook and Jesse, and most of all I cried for Edward. I cried thinking; maybe I really did love him. But that was why I had to do it, we weren't meant to be, and one way or the other I would get rid of the pull in my heart that has bugged the hell out of me ever since I laid eyes on him. A vampire.

Authors Note:

**Hello my very patient loving fans. I had the swine flu like really they swabbed my nose and everything. Trust me you don't want it. My parents came up and took care of my for like three weeks. Just got back to school and I'm swamped. But for my loyal readers I finished this chapter for you. The next chapter is going to spice things up a bit. Hoped you like it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN, my favorite holiday of the year. I'm going as Edna Mode for the Disney's The Incredibles**.

_**Tell me what you are going as and if you have any spooky parties coming up. Best costume i will dedicate the next chapter to you!**_

**Ok people so long far well see you soon. **

**~FP**


	7. The Founder's Ball

**The Founder's Ball**

EPOV

Staring in the perfect but simple pane of glass reflected a stunning man, some would say. In his black Armani tuxedo complete with white dress shirt and black bow tie, he looked like the perfect model. He was what every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. He was perfect on the outside. Not a blemish blotting his smooth pale flesh, even his messy hair looked like a sleek expensive hair cut that took hours in a salon chair to perfect. But this shiny perfect surface was just a façade to cover up what was hiding inside the beautiful man.

Inside was a stained surface of heart break and hatred. A messed up life made worse every minute of every hour each and every day. And no amount of time could heal what a mess that had been bottled inside this one man, who was really just a boy. That's all he was. Edward Cullen, pretty face, damned life. And let me tell you it sucked.

I took a deep breath, still standing in front of the mirror, and finished buttoning the last of three, on my designer suit. Tonight I was getting ready to go to a ball of some sort. A letter had been put on my large bed sometime when I had gone out to look for Bella.

The letter was in a black envelope with metallic gold script on the front that readmy name. Inside was a letter that invited me to a something called the Founders Ball. It wasn't addressed and didn't have a name on it other then my own, but it did give the date, time, and place of the ball. It was located in City Hall which was in the center of the island. I had walked past it once or twice while here, but never gave it much thought.

I quickly finished putting on my suit and headed for the door of my hotel suit. It was a warm night even for summer in the tropics and if I wasn't human I would have been sweating by the time I got into my car.

I waited patiently as the valet pulled my black sports car up the small hill which the hotel was built on. I tipped the man generously and got into the leather interior, Italian sports car. Driving fast was just one of many fetishes that vampires liked to indulge, along with expensive homes, and designer clothing. Just material things to keep us distracted from the real world.

I made it to city hall in a matter of minutes and was greeted with several valet parking boys rushing to my car door. I let a man in a black suit open my door, and exited from my Italian death trap vehicle.

Cameras snapped all around me trying to reveal the mystery man behind the sunglasses and pretty boy shoes. I just smiled nonchalantly to myself and made my way to the double doors where a young women stood in a long silver dress. In her hand was a clipboard that she was flipping papers over. I walked up to her and bowed slightly. I swiftly took her hand from the clipboard and kissed it lightly.

She gasped and looked at me with wonder and confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. I laughed and leaned in close to her.

"Name?" I guessed as I let my sunglasses fall down the bridge of my nose. She gasped again when my eyes met hers in a connection that I dominated. She nodded slightly letting me know that I guessed right.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"Um," she nervously glanced at her clipboard for a second then met my awaiting eyes. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, enjoy your evening." She threw in a quick smile as I nodded my head and walked towards the large golden doors that were being attended by two large men in black suits.

"Mr. Cullen," the bald one to my right greeted me as he and his partner slowly opened the doors for my entrance.

"Gentlemen, nice night isn't it."

"Yes sir."

Small talk, once again another perfected art that I have mastered over the years with the help of a kind mother and a gentlemen father to raise me the right way. Esme was keen on teaching all her adopted sons the right of proper etiquettes.

I made my way though a large open lobby area with white marble floors and high ceilings. In the far corner were desks that would be accompanied by a secretary on a work day in the building. I followed the flow of people who were heading towards a set of stairs that let downwards. Unlike the happy go lucky beach goers who occupied the island, the people around me seemed different. They were poised and sophisticated with grace and perfect beauty.

Most had straight faces with reserved expressions. All of the graceful beauties were young people any where from their mid teens to late twenties. With pale skin and glossy hair, they were chillingly familiar to vampires, yet I heard the constant thud of heart beats fill the room. The women were dressed in light colors of gray or white, while all the men where dressed in traditional black and white.

Important socialites and government officials were easy to spot in the large ball room, as I descended the stairs. Unlike the perfect forms around them, they all seemed much older compared to them. Even the young heirs of fortunes who had been though many plastic surgeries and forgotten what their natural hair color was seemed dull and blemished. It was odd and at the same time it sparked something in me that longed for my perfect Bella, with her beautiful brunette locks, smooth pale skin, and a smile that would knock you off your feet.

Suddenly my thoughts were pushed back into the dark corners of my brain when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face the one person who had really left a mark on me since I had been on this island; Sophie. She was a vision in white as she stared up at me with her big steal gray eyes. Her hair was in a side ponytail of blonde curls. She looked like the perfect bride in an old fashion ball gown.

"Well, well, well don't you look stunning." I commented as I grabbed her wrist and made her do a quick twirl. She giggled like a little girl at a carnival on the teacup ride, spinning around and around with an endless smile on her face. She still held a breath of innocence but in the tight bodice of her dress she was a beautiful mystery of a women waiting to bloom.

"I could say the same Mr. Cullen. Good evening, I'm so glad to see you got your invitation. I delivered it personally." She giggled once more followed by as breathtaking smile that flashed her pearl white teeth.

I eyed her suspiciously, "So you were the culprit behind that. I thought I had a stalker on my hands."

"I'm sure that is something common to a man of your charm." Her smile never let up.

"Indeed," I shifted my eyes from the beautiful Sophie to the two boys who where approaching us at a rapid pace. "Don't look now but white sheep one and two are coming to intervene on our mingling."

"Ugh!" She expressed.

She looked to her side for a moment giving me a full view of her neck. It was creamy white like the rest of her skin, but somehow it seemed more translucent and more delicate. I could just picture the way it would feel under my fingers. Like paper, I bet my sharp teeth could sink easily into her deep blue veins that ran up her neck in a most appeasing manner.

I was pulled out of my terrible thought when she snapped her head back around and grabbed my hand putting it on her waist. She raised her own small hand to be touching my shoulder. She causally extended her legs by getting on the tips of her toes to get to my ear. I leaned down for her convenience. Her neck was right next to my nose now and I took in a deep breath taking in her wonderful aroma. I was so lost in my actions that I almost didn't caught what she whispered in my ear till the last second before her brothers joined us.

"_Pretend to laugh at something I said."_

She swatted at my shoulder playfully and then laughed and I joined in playing along, with a chuckle. I pulled her closer to me as her brothers stopped in front of us. It must have looked like quite a sight to see a man practically fondling their fifteen year old sister.

"Excuse me, Sophia hasn't properly introduced us yet." The older brother, the one I saw on the magazine cover stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Nat De Luca."

I shifted Sophie to one side of my body and took Nat's hand in a firm grasp but not strong enough to break his hand, although this guy looks like he's full of himself. He was tall but just a bit shorter than my 6',5" stature. He reminded me of my brother, Jasper, with the same honey blonde hair that hung straight around his chiseled face; they could be brothers. His eyes where a shocking color green that almost reminded me of what mine looked like before they were permanently change to a milky glazed over brown. He wore a flashing smile that matched his suit; ostentatious. Showy, flashy, over the top, everything I tried to avoid in life and this boy was the exact opposite. I could tell why Sophie was not fond of her brothers.

The younger boy who stood next to him didn't introduce himself. He was too fixated on my arm, which was cradling his little sister to my side. I paid him no mind and turned back to look at his showy brother.

"Edward Cullen," I said flatly.

The only thing that I could really put together to connect the siblings was their alarmingly pale skin. Never as pale as mine, but to a human it would look like they hadn't been in the sun for months. All of them had different colored blonde hair and different eyes. The boys resembled each other in build, but not in structure. Their sister seemed the farthest away in looks. She had a unique old beauty to her that must have come from her mother.

"Nice to meet you Edward. So how do you and Sophia know each other?" The question came out of his mouth so fast I nearly missed it.

"Um wel-" Sophie cut me off before I could finish, by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Hey, Edward lets dance! Talk to you later Nat!" She yelled and continued to try and drag me across the room.

I pulled her into my arms and started the waltz that was being played by the small orchestra. She was surprisingly good and followed me along with the tempo as we moved around the dance floor.

"Your brothers don't like me." It was a statement not a question. I knew it for a fact, hearing their hateful thoughts first hand.

"Yeah, well they don't like anyone who they feel threatened by." She said matter-o-factly.

"Hmm, interesting. So what's the big deal with this ball? I've never seen so many pale people at the beach before." I said looking down at her.

Sophie tried to hide her face as she blushed from my comment. "But there's nothing wrong with pale skin, have you seen me?" I laughed and hugged her small frame close to my cold body to reassure her that she had nothing to fear about her presentation.

"It's called the Founder's Ball. It's the biggest party on this side of Italy. Everyone tries to get invited but only fifty of the highest socialites and government officials get an invitation."

I looked around puzzled, "Who makes the list?"

"I do," she looked up at me with a proud smile on her face. "Well I mean dad gets the final say so but most of this is all planned all by me."

"So I got invited?"

"We always have a few open chairs for special people." She blushed again and I could feel the heat radiating on my cold skin. The venom pulsed back into my mouth and I swallowed carefully.

I trained my eyes on the far wall behind Sophie's head. I waited for her to continue, counting in my head till she took a breath and started again.

"Anyway, the Ball was started a long time ago when the first settlers landed on this island. They built up a whole establishment of towns and businesses and once they were done they threw a huge party."

"Called the Founder's Ball?"

"Wait, I'm not done." She took another breath and continued, "They held the ball every year after that and generations after they were still having it. Until one year, the founders never showed up. Year after year they wait for the young man and women to show so but they never did.

"Finally the town's people decided that maybe the founders were waiting for them to hold a party for their founders instead of vice versa. So this tradition started. Every year we wait till the stroke of midnight for the prince and princess to show up to indulge in the party we hold for them. They are said to be the most beautiful people alive. The woman is dressed in a long black ball gown that matches the waiting princess's."

"The what?" I questioned.

"The princess in waiting that would be the family daughter that took over after the founders left. So that's me." She answered simply.

I stopped dancing and pulled her out of my arms. I looked at her dress closely for the first time. It was as long white dress with embroidered ruffles going down to the floor. It was truly breathtaking.

"The dress that the founding princess wears is black as a sign for fear and danger, but also protection and loyalty. It is much grander than my dress; it is said to have a train as long as a great waterfall. That's why most of the women here are wearing white, to show that they are loyal to the princess.

"She is said to come in the arms of a man dressed in traditional black and white. He is the great ruler who found the land and established it into what it is today. We break bread for him and toast wine that he was brave enough to come to this foreign island and make it his home for his family."

"So when are these almighty founders supposed to get here?" I asked.

"We dance till midnight and then we all light a candle symbolizing light and freedom. When the clock strikes for the third time the doors will swing open and reveal what lies behind them. If it is them, they are greeted with silence and we follow them up to their awaiting chairs on the steps." She pointed to a pair of polished marble thrones.

"Then the princess will make a speech and dance and eat with her suitor or whomever she likes. Then when the clock strikes again at one they will depart to mourn their lost ancestors and for their future prosperity."

"Where did you learn all of this?" I was truly stunned that they held a ball for people who have been dead for hundreds of years.

"It was a story passed down from generation to generation of De Luca's and an age old legend that comes with the Island. Most people, like my brothers, just think it's a reason for an old socialite to start a party, but others believe it's real." Smiling she looked over the crowed that danced delicately to the harp that was playing a beautiful tune. All of them wearing the same pale skin and glossy hair.

"Who are they, the people dancing over there? They look almost too perfect to be true." I said.

She laughed at my comment and we contained our dance to a new song. "Look who's talking Mr. Gorgeous."

I twirled her around and around in a circle and we danced for what seemed like hours. But she never answered my question about the mysterious pale figures who kept avoiding my intense stares.

* * *

"Edward! Edward!" Someone called my name from behind me and I turned around from my space at the refreshment table.

Running towards me was the always innocent looking Sophie. Her white gown flowed behind her in a lovely way that made her look like a runaway bride. I'm sure she would break some heart in her life.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to see the way that some of the men were looking at her. Even in her adolescents she was irresistible just like the woman I had unforgivably fell in love with, even though she was supposed to be my enemy, my killer. Maybe it was true when they say opposites attract. My relationship – what little a relationship we did have- defiantly brought a new meaning to a movie title I once saw, "Sleeping with the Enemy."

I put the thought away into the deepest corner of my mind once again and enveloped the small girl in my arms. But she didn't want to be hugged, she was jumping up and down in excitement, she was acting like her favorite boy band was coming to town and she had tickets. Teenagers.

"Edward! There you are, come on we have to get to the front of the room. It's only two minutes 'til the bell tolls midnight." She grabbed my coat jacket and started to try and drag me towards the front of the ballroom.

I started walking and pushing though the crowd to satisfy the very ecstatic Sophie. Once we got to the large entrance doors it was just about thirty second to midnight. Two doormen stood at the doors, ready to throw them open at any moment to reveal who or what stood behind them, if anything at all.

The countdown began. It wasn't like a normal countdown that I had ever heard. Not like the millions of people screaming happy New Year when the glass ball dropped in New York Times Square. It was more of a hushed nervous countdown, one of true gentlemen and ladies.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" everyone said the number one so quietly it left the room in complete silence as the bell to midnight rang once.

Sophie held onto my hand tightly. The bell rang a second time and everything was still.

The doormen readied themselves and the bell stuck a third time. Three. The doors were pulled open at a very slow pace and as they did the lights went out and the room glowed in candle light and wonders. My eyes never left the empty space that the doors help. No one was standing behind the doors, just as I expected. Once everyone was about to turn their eyes away there was a gasp from someone outside, maybe the young women checking guest names.

Then they appeared, the man in a traditional tail coat that looked as old as this island, although it still held a crisp black color with no fraying ends. And the women, my jaw dropped open at the sight of her. Sophie was right she was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever seen.

Bella stood in the entrance of the City Hall building. Bella, my Bella.

Escorted by some man who I assumed was Jesse. I remembered his trivial name only as the jealousy rose in my body and the only thing that was stopping me from taking her away forever was the small childlike hand that clung to mine.

"Oh my god," She said in a hushed excited voice. "I knew they would come one day."

I watched as everyone cleared a pathway for them and my Bella and Jesse walked towards the throngs and sat down hesitantly, almost like they were testing to make sure the chairs were not a trap of some sort. I looked at Bella for the first time closely, examining her almost.

Everything Sophie said was right, even down to the grand dress that Bella wore. It was like a second skin forming to her body hugging her chest tightly, and then spreading out once it hit her petite waist in a waterfall of fabric as pitch as black. It made her milky skin stand out and her smoky eyes light up like a charcoal fire on a cold winter's night. Everything about her set my soul alight and my cold heart started to unfreeze and breakdown as my eyes took her in with all her glory. The most beautiful creature alive.

I watched as Bella stood up from her marble chair and made her way to the top of the stairs that led down to the dance floor. She stayed perfectly still as she stared at the fifty very silent guests who were all in complete shock, and one vampire who couldn't take his eyes of her. But she never lingered on anyone's face so it was hard to tell if she knew I was here. I tore my eyes away from Bella's somehow and searched the crowd. Most of the pale beauties who stood in the audience didn't seem shocked at all to see a supposed dead princess standing before them. They all stared up at her with smiles, almost as if they knew who she was. Did they?

Finally she spoke, in a small voice that held so much power that it sent chills down my spine. Her words flowed together in traditional Italian as so gave her "speech".

"Buona sera, i miei colleghi. I Fratelli e sorelle simili ringrazio per averci fornito una festa generosa, e il fiume di vino." Good evening, my fellow followers. Brothers and sisters alike I thank you for providing us with a bountiful feast, and river of wine.

She continued in Italian, "Please enjoy the rest of your ball." She then turned away from the crowd to return to her the marble chair that stood as cold as her heart. A serge of anger and jealousy returned to my body and I heard a small yelp next to me.

"Edward you're holding my hand too tight," Sophie looked up at me with the eyes of a small child and I quickly released her hand. The way one stupid woman could control my body made the vexation quiver though my body.

_So this is what it's like to be one of those mutts. _

I thought about the pack of werewolf's that resided in La Push just on the outskirts of towns. The thought was brief and didn't hold much interest, all I could think about was Bella, all I could see was Bella, and what I saw was her eyes looking straight at me. It was undeniable she could see me. Her eyes and body seemed just as fixated on me as I was to her.

Without warning, my feet started to slowly shuffle forward as if she was my attracting magnet. But once again something stood in the way from our reunion that I slowly and desperately need. I could almost see the red in my eyes as Jesse pulled my princess from the royal chairs and down to the opposite of the dance floor from were I was standing. I no longer saw the pools of liquid chocolate that were her eyes.

I just stood and watched as the star stricken crowd started to dance around the people they thought would never show up. But just like dumb humans, they found some way to dismiss them like they always do, they decided it was just a couple of actors hired to please the crowd. Although the little girl next to me was neither dumb nor stupid, she knew that these people were real and they finally came to take part in her family's party.

Finally after a dozen or so songs the knight left his princess in the middle of the dance floor as he went to go get his fair lady a refreshment. It was the evil villain's turn to spin the girl around in circles and take her far, far away where no one would find her. The malevolent thoughts that scrambled through my head were shocking, and so deliciously close that I could taste them on my tough. The mad sensation that ran though my cold veins took control once again and pulled me towards the object of my desire. She was so close now I could practically taste her in the air, I could smell her too, and now her cold body heat was radiating into the air.

Her perfect back was facing me as she stared off into the crowd of people who paid her no mind, and only occasionally stopped dancing to smile at her. How stupid people could be, a queen stood before them and they acknowledge her as if she were nothing but another tourist. It was disgraceful; they should all have been on their knees weeping for her attention. How easy my emotions were affected by this ….. this….this little girl. It enraged me even more to the point when I reached forward, grabbed her by the arms, and slammed her securely against my body. I started to drag her towards the dark hallway at the far corner of the room.

She looked up at me with fear and curiosity in her eyes. I, too, was wondering what had suddenly came over me. Once we reached the dimly lit corner I pulled her into my arms and started to dance, very slowly, just swaying back and forth with my love in my arms. I closed me eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the venom to fill the back of my throat in pleasurable pain. I wish I could stay like this forever, just holding her in my arms without a care in the world what would happen to me. Just dancing in the dark with her head on my shoulder would be enough to live out the rest of eternity. But as always my heaven came crashing back down into hell, but this time it was cause by my own dark angle.

"_Let go of me now bloodsucker!"_ She whispered fiercely in my left ear.

"I don't think that's possible at this exact moment my love." I stroked her hair as she tried repeatedly to shove her hands between our bodies but it was useless. I held her so close to me that even a piece of paper wouldn't be able to fit between us.

"Get off of me now _Edward_,"Just the sound of my name as she said it sent shivers down my spine and into my soul.

I pulled away slightly from her so I could grab her hand. I caught it just before she was about to punch me square in the jaw.

"I don't think so," I smiled at her and she quickly averted her eyes from mine. I could tell I was making her uncomfortable, but I wouldn't let go.

I watched her face as we danced slowly in a circle down the darkened hallway. The music drifted away after awhile and we were just dancing to the sounds of her breaths and mine mingling together.

"I don't want to have to hurt you again Cullen, but I will. I was born to kill you. Your kind is so stupid!" She almost shouted. "I left you be, I decided against my better judgment not to kill you and just leave the case be." She stared furiously in to my eyes and I brought our dance to a halt and I let her go and stepped away.

"Why didn't you just do it? After the night that we-"

"Ugh! Don't even talk about that. I'm still trying to get it out of my head, I was disgusted with myself for weeks after that, not to mention scarred." I looked at her right shoulder where I had noticed a faint pink line that almost resembled a claw mark and I immediately put my head down.

"Pick your head up bloodsucker; I don't want your pity." I lifted my head feeling relieved to be able to see into her eyes again.

"So I don't kill you I leave your family along and all I ask in return is a few weeks on the beach before I get turned into a Popsicle!" Her words got louder with each phrase, her face contorted into something of anger and rage. But her sentence stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Popsicle?" I stared at her for a moment, and then it hit me like ton of bricks.

Once again I thought about to the day when Emmett and I dragged Bella into my house and made her explain herself. I could even distantly hear her voice in my head.

"_Anyway once we find you, you go into a card catalog and files get put into different missions. With each mission came a new identity and a new life. Once your subject is killed and the body is disposed of those counts on your quota. Once you fill your quota you are no longer needed. So the doctors, who are much more professional when it comes to their jobs, take your body and freeze it. After about fifty years or so you are unfrozen and come back for another quota."_

She didn't kill me though, but she was still going to be frozen in a block of ice for fifty years. Fifty years without seeing her face, fifty years without hearing her breath. Fifty years of hell. My face must have told her everything because she looked way.

"Don't," She whispered and I heard the faint sound of foot steps.

"Don't what," I whispered back and the footsteps grew closer, I could tell she heard them too.

Suddenly her knight in shining armor showed up, Jesse Able the world's best assassin next to his sister, best friend, and former lover, Bella. He would always have what I wanted. He could be with her every hour of the day, he could marry her, he could make babies with her and it would be perfectly expectable. With me she could do none of that without getting ripped to shreds or who knows what. This thought turned my insides and almost made me want to empty my stomach in a violent manner.

Jesse walked toward Bella's side and put an encouraging and protecting arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Everything okay B?" He asked never taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, I guess," She looked at him with eyes of reassurance.

"Well it's almost one so you want to get going? We have a lot to do."

"Um...yeah." She picked up the hem of her dress and started to follow her escort down the hall before she stopped and turned around and looked me straight in the eyes holding my gaze.

"I just can't do that again. I'm sorry Edward. Goodbye, forever." She added before turning and leaving the building just as Sophie said she would.

As I heard Jesse and the love of my existence drive away, screams erupted from the main room. I ran down the corridor towards the doors that open up to the ball room. Just as I pulled back the doors I heard a very loud scream come from the room. My eyes where met with the sight of dozens of humans being pushed into the middle of the room by dark figures in long gray cloaks. I watched horrified as two male figures dragged the lovely innocent Sophie by the arms up the stage where they tied her down and blindfolded her. Just as her brothers tried to run to her rescue she was hit over the head and I watched as her body went limp on the floor.

The whole room went silent and I stepped out of the shadows franticly to try and stop the madness. As I made it quickly to the middle of the room, one of the hooded figures blocked my way to help the little girl I cared so much for. It pulled it's hood back from its face to reveal Marcus of the Volturi vampires.

"Edward, so good to see you. Hungry?"

**Authors Apologies: **

**Please forgive me and don't chew me out to much. I know I'm horrible for not writing since like Halloween. I didn't even have writers block it was the exact opposite I had so many cool idea, but I couldn't get them down on the computer. Every time I went to write something I fell into a lack of interest and stopped. I swear to god this story has been sitting in my documents for at least three months. Please for give me. In return I gave you an extra long chapter hoped you liked. I would also like to send a shout out to my wonderful beta Legacygrl22 you rock. And also to all of you who are the east coast. I'm currently stuck in my aunt's house in Pittsburgh because we got TWENTY – ONE INCHS OF SNOW!!! I kid you not. I don't know how I am even going to be able to get to the airport to catch my flight out of the states. But I guess the snow is a good thing pure boredom and my laptop brought you this chapter. Thanks for staying with my and I promise to have a chapter up by Sunday or you can kick me. Oh yeah check out Bella's awesome dress on my profile I love it!**

**Yours truly,**

**FP**


	8. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression

**Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance, and then Anger**

BPOV

I could still feel his fingertips lingering on the protruding bone of my hips. The tingling sensation wrapped around my whole body, leaving me in a perpetual daze. I could only hear his smooth satin voice whispering to me in frantic and hushed tones. Over and over his pleas played though my head like a broken record. I could only see his perfectly chiseled face that was framed with his golden bronze hair that I had just wanted to run my fingers through before bringing his lips roughly to mine and keeping them there for all eternity.

_Ugh!_ _How I hated him so._ He drove my mind insane and did the most wonderfully painful things to my body. He was like a magnet to me, just like an alcoholic, I was pulled towards him as if he was perfectly aged brandy, even if I didn't want to be. Edward Cullen would be the death of me, unless I got to him first. I could just picture my pale fingers wrapped around his even paler neck strangling all the life out of him. To have my mind and body back to myself and not have this insanely consuming craving that could only be cured by a bloodsucking vampire.

My thoughts were becoming more and more schizophrenic as I let my mind wonder. Mean while back on planet Earth, Jesse was sitting next me in the black Mercedes town car that had been rented for the evening. I welcomed the cool air that flooded in from the cracked window on Jesse's side of the car. In the confined space it smelled of overpowering polished leather seats, and cheap air freshener that had been applied in heavy layers to get rid of the stenches left by the previous renters. As the air rushed through the window and past my face it swept up a few loose curls allowing some of my lilac scented perfume to be spread around in the atmosphere of the car.

Lilacs reminded me of my mother. She wore the same outstandingly, expensive perfume that I had on. Renee once visited a small village in France and fell head over heels for their one of a kind lilac scented perfumes and oils. My father had been ordering it for years for his beloved wife before their passing.

I can still see the day Jesse and I went back to Italy to pack up our things in our long forgotten childhood homes. When I had arrived there was a stack of boxes piled neatly in a tower by the front door of the sweet cottage house I once called home. In further examinations I found a year's worth of the same lilac perfume that was still being shipped to my extremely dead mother. I put it on when I can't quite remember their faces when I close my eyes, or seem to be having a hard day. I laughed inside. Even after a century, I still wished for the comfort of my mom and dad. After a terrible day at school or work I want to come home to my papa's hugs, my mama's kisses and her homemade pasta. I sighed and closed my eyes.

A gentle hand was placed over my own, which was positioned on my knee. I looked over at Jesse and saw the hurt and nervousness in his eyes which I imagined reflected mine in a mirror image.

I looked back out the window while concentrating on counting the stars in the endless sky I muttered, "Deep in their roots all flowers keep the light."

We knew the quote well; it was almost a motto to our mothers. When Jesse and I were five, they both taught us how to tend to the large courtyard filled with flowers that connected our houses in the rear.

I remember back a long time ago when no fears existed in my mind but losing my favorite teddy bear, or having to eat something green for dinner, or in this case tending to a wilted flower. My mind flew back like a tragic movie filled with death and old memories:

"_What's wrong my Isabella?" I turned around with tears brimming on the lower lid of my eyes. The sweet sound of my mother's Italian tongue filled the air and spread warmth through the whole garden. _

"_Mamma, the flower, it won't pop back up! I keep feeding it but it just keeps falling down," my big brown eyes stared up at my mother's crystal blue ones. _

_She smiled down at me but the light did not touch her eyes to calm me. Instead I continued to stare like a deer in headlights, afraid of the yelling that was about to erupt. But her kind heart did not deny me comfort. _

"_Every living thing on Earth must wilt sometimes so it can have a chance to bloom again in the spring." I listened to her words in wonder as she continued, "See this flower, it's a lilac. It needs this bush to help it grow and become a beautiful flower. But sometimes the petals on the ends die and fall off, but that's ok because new ones will replace them. Of all of the flowers on this Earth, I think I can relate to the lilac the most. I need the important things in my life to help me grow and when things go wrong and parts of me fall the important things in my life help me grow new petals." She paused and stared as a single tear finally pooled over my lower lid and slid down my rosy sunburned cheeks. _

_She placed her hand on my cheek; it was cool and soothed my stinging skin. She brushed her thumbs gently over the wet spot on my face and spoke softly. _

"_A great man once said 'Deep in their roots all flowers keep the light'."_

"She is a lilac." I state simply.

"A lilac," he agrees and the car moves in silence around a world bustling with noise.

The car jerks forward up the steep gravel hill that led towards my everlasting sorrow. Well, to be politically correct and unselfish, I would have to say it was Jesse and my everlasting sorrow. As I stared out the window it seemed that all my problems drifted away from one topic and settled on a new one, picking at my already festering wounds. Coming up this very hill used to be a joyous time, when the air was lighter and filled with children's high pitched laughter. But now the air was cloudy and polluted with the smell of rancid tourist restaurant food and the sound of one too many drunken college students on spring break. This was the one place in a million years I would never want to come back to, but yet here I was.

I know I was supposed to pay tribute to my fallen ancestors and my future prosperity, but everything was happening too fast and I couldn't stand to see one more example of my pathetic life. Fate is cruel in so many ways, and it seems that I will always draw the short stick.

I felt Jesse's hand tighten around mine as we pulled past the large house that stood on top of the hill. Our place. Every child has one, a place where they feel is truly theirs where no rules are applied and all the bad things go away. Although, our place seemed to hold all of those things now, unspoken rules and punishments lie within the gate and terrible monsters linger just beyond the overgrown garden.

If I remembered correctly, the beach house that both the Swans' and Addas' shared for one month a summer, was the best place on Earth to a six year old. It was a giant house, that had a more homey feeling to it then a cold mansion did, with crisp light blue paint on the exterior and pure white railings that lined the porch that wrapped around the entire residence. There was a beautiful set of French doors that Mother left open every breezy afternoon to let the savory smell of the salt water fragrance the house. There was a massive garden that was fenced in by large black steel material and as much yard space as a child could ask for.

My father gave our little piece of heaven the name Pearl. He said if you walked down the driveway after a heavy rain had just fallen and the moon was high in the sky, the light would cascade just the right amount of illumination so that the crisp blue paint would shine pure silver. He would say that it reminded him of the mother of pearl inside the clam, always there but never really noticed. That was our place.

Once again Jesse broke me out of flashbacks of the better half of my life when the town car came to a slow stop. "We're here," he commented.

"No kidding," I was rude and thoughtless, but I couldn't help it.

He snorted, "Yeah, I never thought I would ever come back to this old dump." He helped me from the car and put his hand in the pockets of his hand-me-down suit that I was instructed, by my mother, to pick up for him, and in truth he made it work.

I wound my arm though his and he tucked his arm around my back and pulled our sides close together. We stared at the house, it wasn't the same. The blue paint now looked almost like a dingy grey from the salt and grime that hung in the heavy air. Most of the railing had been kidded down or pulled from the porch, probably from some local teenage hooligans. All of the windows had been smashed in from rocks or baseballs and just like I had predicted, the garden was overgrown in some areas and in others completely dried up and dead.

"Yeah, it's a real winner." I smiled but I could tell it didn't touch my eyes.

"Hey don't diss Pearl, in her prime she was a looker. Or do you not remember Swan?" He taunted me and quirked an eyebrow in my direction.

I couldn't hold back the laughter that shot though me like a lightning bolt. The hysterical shutters ran through my body as I heaved over and laughed into the ground. Jesse joined in and to random people it would appear we were either crying, or having a mental breakdown. Although the later could very well be true.

Jesse and I recovered just as dozens sleek black town cars pulled up the long driveway. I grabbed Jesse's elbow and pulled him towards the small patch of land that I wish didn't even exist. I would rather it be a black vortex, and then at least it could suck me into a never ending darkness.

I held my head high and stiffened my posture as a hundred or so extremely pale people exited from the vehicles that kept their secrets hidden behind tinted glass and stepped into the real world. Each car held one man and one women ranging in age from sixteen to twenty-five. The young women held themselves with an air of confidence and grace, as their handsome male escorts gallantly offered a hand from their seats. They wore stunning white dresses that were accompanied with long white gloves and glistening white jewels. Their pale porcelain skin almost blended in with the brilliant shades of their outfits, which gave them an eerie surreal feeling as if they were phantoms walking among their graves.

Their hair was pulled back in a tightly twisted bun, only allowing one or two curly strands to fall from its suffocating embrace. On their face was little to no makeup, only light shades of blush and lip gloss glazed their fine facial features. On the women's arm clung a man in an old time black suit, tail coat and all. Their hair was slicked back from their equally sallow faces. A simple black bow tie lined each of their necks and was bound securely. Each shoe was polished and every button sparkled with a shine.

They all walked towards us with the most grace and poise that it almost didn't seem like they were moving at all, but floating. I knew all of them by name. They called me boss and I was the beginning of the end to all of their fates. With this thought my stomach twisted into an irritating knot.

The first couple to step forward were the second oldest to our lifestyle. Brook and Dylan, with their arms interlocked around each others. I didn't smile but looked them both straight in the eye as Brook curtsied and then Dylan took my hand and kissed it respectably. It was odd to have them treat me like I was more important, or higher up in life then they were.

I observed quietly as they reached the grave and put two black roses down on the giant headstone. Then Dylan pulled out a small but deadly looking dagger from the pocket of his cummerbund. I stared in wonder as Dylan lightly picked up Brook's hand and sliced open a miniscule sliver of skin. I watched as the blood slowly trickled out onto her palm and then onto my parents' grave as she tipped her hand over. Dylan then took his own hand and repeated the process. It had only been a minute or two that they had been standing there but it felt like a century as I watched the blood droplets fall from each of their hands.

Once they were done, Dylan laid the knife down where the two black roses' stems intersected. With her bleeding right hand, she grabbed Dylan's injured left hand and without another acknowledgement toward Jesse and I, they walked out of the gates, and waited off towards the side.

The next to step up was the oldest couple in physical years to join our family. Jason and Riley were turned only a few years after Brook and Dylan at the age of twenty-five. In the last decade they had gotten married and were now expecting their first child. It was a shock to the entire science department that it was even possible, but as I stared at her swollen stomach now, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The way she glowed with pride and excitement, she wore the face of a new mother. Jason shined brightly at her side as he clung to her arm and supporting her back. Their eyes held something that I had only seen a handful of times in my life. That flicker I had seen in others was a low smoldering fire that could never be put out in, but in these two it could be ignited at any moment and make itself known, but even if it didn't it was always visible in their eyes and hearts. It was love, true love.

The sight of their love almost brought me to sobs, and I watched silently as the rest of the dozen or so couples slit their hands open and shed blood for their founding mother and father.

Finally, the last two people had took hold of each other's hand and gathered outside of the small gated patch of land. The long wait was over and it was once again time to face my parents, as if they were about to punish me for my horrible teenage antics. Jesse slung his arm around my own, and we walked towards the two marked graves that held our parents.

"_A child should never have to experience this,"_ I thought silently to myself.

I realized for the first time in over an hour, that I had been holding a red rose. I watched carefully as Jesse took his arm back, stepped forward, and set the red rose among the sea of black. Both of the headstones were soaked in rich red blood that looked abnormally deeper than any human blood. The downpour of red rain drenched the black flowers sitting on top of the dewed over grass.

I mimicked Jesse's movements and placed the flower with the bushels of black roses. The gory site was almost beautiful and I took a mental picture for future references. Jesse appeared in front of me and took my hand and held it out for the moonlight to catch a reflection from it. My skin looked milky and flawless in the gorgeous lightning. Instead of placing the blade on the palm of my hand like the others did, he moved it higher, until the sharp point hit my wrist. He made a slow but shallow cut just below one of my main arteries and pushed my skin together so the blood rose to the surface and started to trickle down my hand. I looked up into his waiting eyes, they held sadness and guilt, but behind his glistening exterior was a scared and hurt little boy.

I stepped away from him and poured the thick blood running down my hand onto my mother and father's final resting place. I watched as it ran down, down, down and a crack of thunder brought bright lightning to the sky making the red plasma sparkle in the most stunning way that made me smile.

I don't know how long I stood there and watched my body fluids leak into the already moist earth, but I soon felt cold and wet tears start to break away from the heavens. Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist while the other pulled my hand back and cradled it against my chest. There was a strangling sound making its way to my ears, and it took a while for me to realize it was my weeping. I struggled out of Jesse's strong grasp and fell upon the roses drenched in my families blood and raked my fingers down the hard granite of the tombstone, marking my hands with red stickiness. The sobbing became louder and two arms grabbed around my stomach and pulled me back into someone's lap. The rain came down harder now and the lightning struck and thunder clapped high above my head. I saw nothing but scarlet blood, heard nothing but my own screams and shouts, and felt nothing but the tingling coming from my slit wrist.

The rain started to lighten, but not by much. The strangling noises stopped and the heavy breathing started to subside. I felt my body come down from its high and could feel the things around me. My eyes were shut, but there were whispers coming from somewhere near my ear.

"Bella, deep breath, that's my girl. Shhh," he cooed.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up slowly. I saw that everyone was now under the convenience of several large black umbrellas, except for me and Jesse. They all stared with sympathy lingering in their eyes. I found Brook and Dylan and saw their heads positioned downwards towards the ground. I felt ashamed at myself for my behavior and astonishment that I lost that control.

I sniffed and Jesse helped me get to my feet, I was done looking at the worst part of my life and left the memories to be washed away like the blood that ran off the stones in red puddles. I was soaked to the bone and my dress was even more weighted down by the water it had taken on. My hair hung in a ragged mess around my face and I'm sure the little makeup I had had on had washed away with my memories.

Someone handed Jesse one of the large black umbrellas and opened it above us. He started to wipe away the cool water from my face and arms. He smiled but it didn't affect the worry that held in his eyes. I stared up into the sky streaked with lightning bolts, as he bandaged my slit wrist. It was quiet once he was done and I wanted nothing more than to go home to headquarters and stay there until my time was up. If you were a Popsicle you couldn't think, couldn't dream, and couldn't do anything that made you think of your past life.

Jesse grabbed me roughly, pulling me into his chest and held me there for a long time. It was quiet all around and I was shocked to see every single person still held their position crowded around the graveyard. The distant rumbling seemed to signal an exit for the storm, or a welcome for a much larger one. That's when I noticed something was wrong. The wind had died down, leaving no air circulation. Everything was still, no howls hooting, no early birds singing their deadly songs; I couldn't even hear the splashing of the waves from the near ocean which one could hear almost every hour of the day near the house. My mind ran rapid, something was wrong, there was something wrong.

"Something's wrong Jesse." I said huddled against his chest staring at the sky. An involuntary shiver ripped through my body, as I stared wide eyed over his shoulder holding tight. I watched the sky for some sort of sign, but nothing came.

"I-" he was cut off short by the sound of something ringing.

Our gaze turned to Brook who dug her hand into the small pocket hidden inside her shawl and retrieved a small black phone. She pressed a button and held it up to her ear. I held her eyes in my stare and watched intently as her mouth dropped open and a horrified look crossed her face. The phone fell out of her hand and she stared in my direction although her eyes didn't touch my face, but instead something far off in the distance. On her face she wore a mask of fear.

"Die," I yelled across that short distance between us, but it was lost in the tides of rain.

I tried to break away from Jesse's grip as Dylan tried to break Brook's statue like state.

"Brook!" I screamed this time and it carried over the short distance.

Her eyes locked with mine and we instantly were sprinting across the small space that separated us. In what felt like hours, we finally reached each other. I grabbed her face in between my hands and she hung on to my elbows looking at me like I just killed her puppy.

"Brook! What's wrong, who was on the phone?" I screamed though the curtains of water.

She hesitated a moment and blurted out, "It's the Volturi! They're here at City Hall."

As if the world couldn't get any worse at this possible moment, it did. The Volturi, they were the very reason I stood at my parent's grave tonight. They robbed them of their lives; my parents had all been so young, they had had children, and it was utterly ripped away from them in seconds. I wanted the Volturi to feel that kind of pain, I wanted to do nothing more than rip every single one of their heads off, stuff a torch into their esophagus's, and watch them burn.

"Everyone," I screamed and rotated around so I could see all of their faces. "They're here, and they're responsible for everything we stand for tonight. We will roll up our sleeves and kill every last one of them so that my mother and father," I pointed harshly at the tombstones, "didn't die in vain!

"Get ready, because they started this and we're going to end it. Either they all die, or we all die trying to take them down! We will have no mercy, no restraint, take no prisoners, and leave no witnesses." I turned around towards Jesse who smiled at me with an evil glint in his eye, and I knew that the past was behind us, and the future was looking more morbid every second. Death seems almost like a free door out for us now, a loophole in death's grand scheme. I smiled back as the rain drenched face again. You don't have to think if you were dead either.

I looked back at my makeshift family; they all shared the same crazed expressions. A craving for blood rang through the air as another strike of lightning hit the ground somewhere in the distance.

"Death is only the beginning for us!" I screamed. "Move out! Let's go."

I watched as all the umbrellas that once shielded the rain became an annoyance and were tossed to the ground and quickly forgotten. The women discarded their shawls and cover ups, while men tore off their tail coats, cummerbunds, and vests. I leaned down and silently hoped my mother had made this dress with her usual secret seam that split the fabric in half without ruining it completely. A little trick that I had taught to all the girls, telling them some day it would be very useful. I prayed and quickly ripped the long fabric right at the knee and looked down. It was a perfect rip and the dress became light and airy compared to the once heavy dress weighted down with its long train.

"Thanks mom," I said mostly to myself.

Once I looked up, almost all the women had shredded their long dresses and quickly turned them into short much more workable outfits. Men rolled up their sleeves and started passing out a surplus of guns that had been hidden in the trunks of each car. Jesse grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the vehicle.

"Go, NOW!" He almost growled at the driver. "Here take these," he handed me two long white guns that resembled the smaller ones I usually kept on hand.

I put one of the guns in a black holster located on my thigh and the other one I kept for easy access on my lap. I heard a snort and looked up. Jesse was staring at the gun attached to my leg and stared at me with curiosity.

"What?" I demanded.

"What, do you carry a holster with you everywhere you go?" he laughed and grabbed my hand in and pulled my head down on to his chest and sighed, running his long fingers though my damp hair.

It was strange how fast we could go from mourning to seeking vengeance. I guess even Mom knew something was supposed to go down tonight. She predicted this whole thing happening.

"Don't do anything stupid, please. And remember your first line of defense is your body. Use your strength and run as fast as you can to get yourself out of there if something goes wrong." He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me close.

I turned my head towards him and put his face in between my palms. I stroked his features softly, trying to remember every single line and curve. "I'm really going to miss this….you." I paused and waited for his reaction. I knew he didn't like talking about our dormant periods, much less our death. But he was silent and didn't say, or do anything but close his eyes and place his hands over the top of my own.

"I'm sure I'll see you in heaven. We can share a cloud together or something." He said and laughed.

I smiled, "If only it were that simple." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" He was puzzled I could tell by the way he scrunched up his forehead forming little wrinkles.

I sighed and looked out the window, "Let's just not talk about it okay?" I didn't want to ruin the last moment we had together before our awaited doom. He did not have to know that I didn't believe we would all go to heaven after we died. Hell was the right place for us in the end. We were no better than the creatures that we were heading off to battle with.

"Yeah, okay." At least he was following my last requests.

We drove the rest of the way to city hall in silence; nothing but our breathing could be heard throughout the confined space. I held his hand and listened to his heartbeat with my head still against his well toned chest. I wanted to remember this moment. As my very last happy memory I would recall him stroking my hair and face as I listened carefully following the patterns of his pumping valves. But all too soon the car stopped and embraces were broken as we all hurled ourselves out of the cars and silently up the large set of concrete stairs leading to the City Hall building. The happiness was gone, only hell was to come.

Jesse and I led the pack of several dozen armed agents, in tattered dresses and rolled up dress shirts. My short black dress blew in the chilly wind, although it had no effect on me and I kept my eyes peeled on the entrance of the building. The doubled doors were made out of solid dark oak and had a hand carved design around the brass handles and outside framing. But there was no sign of a disturbance, the doors were shut and I could see the lights on in the lobby. Although the same creepy stillness still hung in the air, the frolicking of juvenile teenagers who couldn't hold their liquor was gone, even the thunder and lightning had ceased, the steady rain left only a small noise frequency as it smacked the cobblestone road in the square.

Jesse quickly tried to block my way to the door so he would enter first. I quickly dodged him and took the stairs two at a time, making it to the massive doors before he had a change to cut me off again. As I was about to pull on the large handles he took my hand and forced my body in his direction so I was looking at him.

He didn't need to say anything: his face was an open book. His head was turned slightly to the side with his full lips slightly parted so I could see the top set of his pearly white teeth. His cheeks sagged downward with the frown of worry he wore on his face. The arced formed as he knitted his eyebrows together. Although to anyone else it would look as if he were frustrated and worried, I could pick out the slightest emotions that lingered under the layers of his strongest feelings.

I could tell he was sad by the slight undertone his grey eyes held, but it wasn't the kind of sadness that was brought upon by death. No, it was sadness to never see his love again, I understood the feeling. I would miss every aspect of our lives together, I loved Jesse, and he was my soul mate even if I didn't want him to hold me like a lover. I wanted him to hold me like I was the last thing on Earth he would give up, just for his own selfish reasons that he would fall apart when I wasn't there to hold him together anymore.

There was also the small amount of unexpected joy that lingered in the curvature of Jesse's frown. It turned slightly upward on his lip and at first glance would appear as a grimace, but if one were to look closer it was there, it was just hidden under something more important. I would never be certain what brought on this slight expression of joy, but if I had to guess it would be the pure satisfaction that if I was going to parish then so was he. Never one without the other.

I understood then that this was our last goodbyes to each other, with no words just thought, feeling, and my last action. I step towards him taking his hand in the process and stretched up to meet his plump, smooth, lips and held them to mine for an immeasurable minute. It may not have been the most sisterly thing to do but in that moment I couldn't find the need to care. I was going to take that last memory to the grave with me and I wanted it to be his too.

I pulled away and smiled one more time up at him before letting go of his hand and yanking the heavy door open. I quickly surveyed the lobby area and saw once again nothing out of the ordinary, which kind of lead me to suspect there was something that was unordinary.

I could hear the light pattering of my coworkers shuffling in silently behind me. All eyes in different directions, our better halves covered our backs and watched out for whatever we could not and vice versa. I felt Jesse's back tense up against mine as I headed down the grand staircase that led into the massive ballroom.

What once had been filled with dozens of high society socialites and important world leaders was now empty. The chandeliers overhead had been dimmed to a low light setting and cast an unnatural glow of shadows upon the marble dance floor. The quietness that hung in the air was uncanny and sent a chill running along my spine which I tried to ignore as best as I could. The only sound that echoed through the space was a song that sounded like it was on a broken record, the same line of lyrics repeated over and over.

_Has no one told you that she's not breathing?_

A sweet rhythmic voice sang slowly then looped back to the beginning and started to sing it again. I couldn't help the second round of chills that shot through my body, paralyzing me for a brief moment.

They knew it was coming, and I'm sure they knew I was here even now as I walked towards the center of the large room. "_What are you waiting for?"_ I thought wordlessly.

"_Bella__**!"**_ I turned at the hissing that formed around my name.

Brook was standing on the far left side of the room near the stage. Once she caught my attention she pointed to something on the stage, never loosening the death grip she had on her bulky gun. At the moment my eyes focus on a large pile of white cloth that was balled up father back on the platform. That's when I saw the blood, it was everywhere. It covered the stage in a thin layer of red, and the source of the running fluids came from the bundle of white crumpled on the floor. No, it wasn't just a pile of cloth; it was a person, in a large white dress, a girl to be exact.

Suddenly the pictures snapped though my mind like a bad flashback in a cheesy romantic comedy. Although at least fifty other women were wearing white at the ball, I still recalled one person. She by no means was a woman at all, but a lovely young girl.

_I remembered reading my mother's letter and thinking about the girl I was supposed to wait for in white. It was internally pissing me off that my mother only gave me a name and color of dress, since almost every woman in this building was wearing a shade of the pure whiteness. _

_I searched the crowd with my eyes and tried to imagine what she would look like. Tall with long black hair pulled neatly into a tight bun of curls on top of her head, maybe a short red head with fairy like characteristics. I couldn't be sure, but as my eyes trailed around the dance floor I caught sight of a young female standing in the middle of the room directly under the enormous crystal chandelier that looks like something straight out of The Phantom of the Opera. _

"_Find Sophia, you will know it when you find her." I spoke aloud the words my mother had left for me over a century ago. _

_My brain didn't have time to make the connection that this was the girl I had been searching for, before my feet started to move towards her. Her eyes connected with mine and a look of awe spread over her face as I tried to grab the train of my dress to get me across the room faster. _

I never made it to the girl. Before I could even make it more than a couple of yards from her, I had been dragged away. I closed my eyes trying not to think as the misery spread though me. I couldn't do what my mother asked, and now that I thought about it, I had failed her once again. And all my mistakes and screw ups seemed to always lead me back to one person. The same person, who caused all the pain and all the unshed tears, also was the same person who made me lose my way. I didn't know who I was anymore. Am I Isabella or am I Death? I just want him out of my way, out of my head, out of my _heart_. Who the hell am I trying to convince, Isabella existed only in my memories and was crushed under layers of black evils and greedy killings. I needed to kill Edward Cullen if it's the last thing I did.

But the determination to kill my long sought out enemy was abruptly stopped by the sight before me as I inched closer to the girl in white. There was blood everywhere I looked; red seas seemed to encase her body. The scarlet color burned my eyes as I took each step. I hissed as the rancid smell of blood saturated my senses. Her once blonde hair was matted with drying stick red fluids, and her white dress was perfect for soaking up an ample amount of blood that came from what looked like a dangerously fatal head wound.

Everything all of a sudden appeared as if I was moving in slow motion, as I ran towards the girl from my mother's letter. I hadn't even met her formally yet but something in me turned my protective mode on as if it were my own flesh and blood lying lifeless on the cold ground; as if she was Jesse.

I finally reached her in what felt like hours, although it had probably only taken me a second or to two to really get to her. It was too much to take in as I slowly lifted her cold body off of the floor and turn her face around so I could be sure it was the girl I was looking for. And to my dismay it was. She was still as beautiful as I remembered her from just a few hours ago. Although her face was badly bruised and was leaking blood from every opening on her face, she still had that look of pure innocence about her. Her golden blonde hair was indeed crusting with her own blood and I moved my fingers through it to try and untangle the impossible knots.

I looked for any sign of life in her pale cheeks and quickly attached my ear to her chest. I heard a shallow pulse that was just barely there. I grabbed her face between my hands and for the second time tonight my arm became soaked in blood, but this time it wasn't my own and I shivered as my brain started to go into Death mode.

"Jesse!" I grunted choking back a sob as I pulled back Sophia's left eye lid to see if her eyes were still dilated.

Before I could even register what was happening, the chandelier lights were douched and a quiet breeze extinguish all the candles from the surrounding walls, leaving us in complete blackness.

My breaths became shallower as I kept my senses open to any foreign noises or scents. I clung to the young girl's small body, feeling for the first time how petite her stature really was. I heard several intakes of breath from my other agents, although the sound did little to help me relax.

"Jesse," I whispered even though I knew it would be heard by anyone that was standing in the room, unless it was of course a human. And my bets were, beside the girl in my arms, every other human who had once filled the room with dancing and laughter were now dead. My thoughts immediately flooded to Nate and Alex and prayed to god that they had somehow escaped, for Brook's sake.

Everything stayed quiet for a moment, one long, intensely stressful moment.

"BELLA!" someone shouted in the distance and the next thing I knew Sophia's unresponsive form was no longer in my arms.

My body was slammed up against something hard. As soon as I hit the floor a pair of hands wrapped around my slender neck and squeezed hard, momentarily disabling my vocals and short breaths. I grabbed at whatever I could as I was lifted off the ground and smacked up against the same blunt surface which I assumed was the wall, although I couldn't tell the difference from up and down in the dark.

They pulled me back up into the air and I wondered for the first time why I couldn't see anything. I kicked hard in one direction and was granted with the sounds of a masculine whimper. I dropped to the ground as he let go of my neck and quickly assessed the finger marks left on my throat.

"Hey asshole!" I screamed and it echoed through the quiet room, the eerie lyrical music no longer played, and even the uncomforting breaths were gone. I grabbed the male by his own thick neck and pulled him to my face. My eyes started to focus in the dark and I could make out his sharp facial features and I hissed at him before sending him flying across the room. "I'm not a pathetic human, you can't strangle me to death you son of a-"

The lights flew on practically blinding me for a split second, and then everything came into view. All around me my team laid on the floor tied up with steel cables and metal locks. There were stainless steel thick rings wrapped around their mouths to secure their silence. I stared around me wide eyed as I finally saw Brook and Dylan who were pulled into a tight embrace bounding their cables together so they were stuck back to back. Giant vampires loomed over each set of agents. I scanned the crowd again but couldn't find Jesse anywhere and I almost wanted to sigh in relief, but just because I couldn't see him didn't mean he was safe.

As my eyes traveled across the room again I felt a sharp kick to my abdomen. Once again I was sent flying black hitting the same place in the wall. He was in my face grabbing my neck once more before I could slide to the ground. He pulled my head forcefully towards him, and I felt his cold breath slither down my neck making me want to hurl.

"Who are you calling an asshole," he grunted smashing my head into the hard wall. My eyes shook for a good ten seconds before I could see him clearly now, "bitch." He finished his sentence and I could see the red storming over my eyes.

I growled at him and punched him harder in the stomach then I've ever punch anyone or anything. I watched, satisfied enough to put a smirk on my face as his body was shot across the room. I ran over quickly and crouched over his body that now lay unmoving on the floor. I took his chin roughly in my hand; he let out another girlish whimper.

"Hmm, yeah the asshole, that would be you _bitch_." I spat back into his face and let go of his chin throwing his head back into the wall.

"That will be quite enough Isabella!" A voice boomed from behind me as I stood up with the smile still on my face. It fell as soon as I saw whom the voice had projected from. I let a loud growl rumble in my chest. Aro, the leader of all things evil and revolting, the Volturi, stood across the room from me. He was the reason that every agent in this room existed, including me.

"Now Bella that's not very lady like, is it?" He questioned referring to my reaction to seeing his disgusting face. I walked quickly and quietly around the motionless vampire.

"Bella is not my name!" I snarled between clenched teeth.

"Was that not the name your parents gave to you when you were birthed?" He smiled.

I let out the growl that had been building in my chest and many of the people in the room both agents and vampires turned their heads towards me. They weren't expecting such a small young women to produce such a ferocious sound. "You would know!" I nearly screamed, although I was now only standing two or three yards from him. "You killed them!" My nostrils flared and I bared my teeth towards him.

"Hmm, yes I suppose." He said with a dull smile and began pacing towards the vampire I had just thrown against the wall.

I finally got a good look at the man that lay crumbled on the floor. He physically looked like he was in his late twenties, but I could tell from his old English accent that he was probably nearly four or five centuries old. His skin was paler then any vampires I had ever seen, beside Aro, it was almost translucent and reminded me of the color of an onion. His hair was about shoulder length, but today it was pulled back in a long ponytail. It was the whitest blonde I've ever seen on a person. Almost like an off white color: it was silky and had a certain shine to it that would be appealing to his prey. His eyes, that were now opening and intently staring at me, were a shade of bright red, like Sophie's blood.

"My brother, are you alright?" Aro asked extending his hand. I smirked once again at my work. I heard his growl come from the end of the room.

"Something funny?" he was abruptly in my face attacking my liquid brown eyes with his cold scarlet ones. I stared straight into the two orbs of red, showing him no emotions but determination and the lust driven thought to kill him. He held my eyes as he slowly grabbed my wrist in his hand. I had completely forgotten that I still had one deep cut along my wrist from the blood ceremony. It was hard to believe we had just left the graveyard only thirty minutes ago.

I watched carefully as he brought my arm up to his mouth and pushed aside the offending white gauze. He slowly dragged his tongue along the cut on my right wrist that was still oozing out my thick and sticky blood. I continued to look at his face as it contorted in pleasure. He pulled his face back up to look at me.

"Delicious," he hummed into the skin of my neck as he licked his way up to my ear. "Do you know how good you taste little girl?" He flashed his eyes over the hollow of my neck. I stood still but never flinched as he pulled my head back to expose my neck to him.

He pulled his head back and flashed his teeth as he went in for the kill. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I shoved my knee up in what I hoped would be the right direction.

It was music to my ears when the wicked scream erupted from him. I opened my eyes and started backing away from the dismal vampire and snorted. I've kicked this guy in the balls twice tonight, and all he's done to me is make me want to gag. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so worried about my situation.

"Isabella! Caius! Could you both try to be civil?" Aro chanted moving towards us. The way he walked was beyond graceful. It was almost supernatural the way he floated towards us. It reminded me of the old vampire movies I used to watch in the early years of horror. The way the vampires floated in mid air and stalked their prey without even setting a foot on the ground was always creepy and unnatural to me. Nothing like the way Brook floated with grace as she walked. Her grace resembled that of an angel compared to the sinister motions of Satan.

I growled in his direction again and he stopped a little too close to my face to be comfortable. His reserved façade dropped from the sound and when he looked back at me the muscles of his face were strained in anger, his lips were pursed together in a straight line, and his forehead was scrunched up forming hundreds of slight lines on his paper thin skin.

"You're not being very corporative young Bella. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the rest of your friends." He turned his head towards the back hallway that Edward had dragged me down earlier that night.

Two burley men dragged a limp body of a young boy from the hallway and made their way slowly towards us. But as they brought him closer, terror rang though me because Jesse was the boy that they were dragging in their arms. My knees shook with fear as I let out an involuntary sob. Aro turn back towards me keeping his body in the direction that the disgusting vampires were coming from. I wanted to smack that smirk right of his face and then rip him apart piece by piece, only to then burn him in a pile of body parts with the rest of his cohorts.

"Ah, I see, this one was very important to you. Wasn't he?" I couldn't even acknowledge his question as they finally dumped Jesse's body on the floor. He let out a small cry and I immediately launched towards him. Although I didn't offer a response to Aro's question the haunting use of past tense words shook my body in a violent shiver.

My body slammed into the same tall blonde that couldn't seem to leave me along. I kicked and screamed trying to get out of his arms. I yelled every profane thing that I had ever heard at him and all the vampires.

"You bastards! How could you!" I wailed at Aro.

Tearless cries came from my mouth. "Jesse!" I screamed over and over only to be pulled back even more and ignored.

I don't know how long I tried to get to him, but eventually I gave up, falling out of Caius's arms and onto the hard marble floor at his feet. I made no attempt to reach the one person in my life that kept me living.

I stared at Jesse and moaned quietly as he laid there on the floor just looking at me. I hadn't realized that Jesse was bleeding until his blood pooled around my bare legs, once again drenching me in blood. I tried to figure out where it was all coming from but my eyes were becoming blurry as I clutched my arms around my sides trying to hold myself together. I looked up at Aro who was just watching me with his big doe eyes, no emotion held in them.

I turned my head never wanting to see that hell of a creature again. I got up from cold blood drenched spot on the floor and started to slowly drag myself through Jesse's red fluids on my hands and knees. No one made an attempt to stop me this time. As I reached him I gently cradled his head in my lap like a mother would do to her child. I cried harder but never let my eyes close, in fear that if I blinked he would disappear.

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse," I chanted cooing his name repeatedly. "Don't leave me; please I can't do it on my own. We are supposed to do this together," I begged smacking my hand lightly on his chest. "Die together." It was barely a whisper.

He slowly reached up and held my face in his hands. I let out a low whimper and pressed my wet red hands against his own hands holding my face in place with him. He took one last ragged breath, "Don't you remember, I love Death." He laughed on last time before his hands fell limp on my face and I was left holding them there.

"No Jesse, no! You can't die, you cannot die!" I screamed "NO!" I rested my head on his chest listening to the hollow nothingness inside. That was it, he was gone. I stayed still for an uncounted number of seconds.

I stood up mechanically letting my eyes glance over at my soul mate's body one last time. I felt dirty and cold as I stood in a pool of blood, the blood that was always being shed. My blood, Jesse's, Sophia's, Brook's, everyone's. It seemed like the only one who hadn't shed blood was these _animals_ that couldn't! For some odd reason I remember Jesse telling me a short while after our parents died about the five stages of grief, and how you had to let yourself experience them all before you could move on.

_Denial _

_Anger_

_Bargaining_

_Depression_

_Acceptance_

That had always seemed like bullshit to me, the only thing on that list that I ever wanted to do was be angry. I demanded to be angry, I was supposed to be angry, and now I was going to be angry. It would be a cold day in hell when I wasn't angry. It always simmered in me and sometimes it even seemed like it was gone. But I knew better, I knew it would always be there, locked behind a door that I'll never be able to open to extinguish it. Anger was everlasting in my life; just look at my nickname. Who names a person Death if they didn't have a black heart of anger? It was one of my best qualities. Jesse was the only thing that ever kept the door locked. Now it was breaking free and blazing right behind my eyes.

I stared intently at Aro, never seeing anything but red. "_Red, red, red_," I chanted to myself in my head as I turned my head slowly sideways.

"It doesn't have to be this way Bella, come with me and we will let your people go. No more people have to be killed. Our kinds can live in harmony." His eyes were relaxed now as he looked at me.

I took a small step towards him, head still crooked to the side. A smile slowly grew across my face. I took a few more steps until I stood in front of him and Caius.

"You're so right Aro, no more people need to be killed. May the bloodshed end." I smiled and held my hand out to Caius encouraging him to take it. He seemed hesitant at first but with an "Okay" nod from Aro he grabbed my hand and held it, for a minute holding it a bit too tight. He eyed it hungrily feasting his eyes on the slippery scarlet blood that he craved so much.

As he spent more time looking at my hand I quickly grabbed my long forgotten gun from the holster hitched on my hip and without think pulled the trigger aimed right at the vile bloodsuckers head. A loud shoot rang out through the space sending an echo though every nook and cranny of the building.

His body fell to the floor temporarily paralyzed. I shot my head up to stare at Aro with a triumphant glint in my eye.

The look on his face was enough for me to raise the gun towards his non-beating, dead heart and cock the gun, preparing it for the second fire of the night. All the surrounding vampires seemed to be in a perpetual daze of wonder and confusion staring at the body lying at my feet. Aro however was calm and rational holding my glare with his own still eyes.

"Well dear I guess this will never end now, if you will continue to kill then so will I." He stated mater-of-factly.

"Not much longer, old man, and you can burn in hell! An eye for an eye, right?" It came out in a rushed whisper as my breath grew ragged.

I pulled my finger back on the trigger.

"Bella, love, put the gun down." A soft voice trickled down my neck.

Without thinking I turned around only to catch a glimpse of the son of a bitch, Edward Cullen. Then it all went black. Maybe I had got lucky and a black hole really did suck me away into oblivion.

**Authors Note: **

**W-O-W! Jesse! Hello there my very patient but loyal readers, I hope you liked it! Please don't kill me for killing Jesse, because I promise that he's NOT gone. It took so long for me to get this chapter up because I really needed it to be perfect, and with the help of my super duper beta Legacygrl22 perfection was achieved. So what did you think? Be honest. Ok well the good news is that finals are done and my last day of school was Tuesday. I just got back in the states this morning, so I'm a little tired, but I knew if I didn't get this out to you today then it wouldn't be out for a while. Well I hope you loved it, or at least didn't hate it. Promise a new Chapter by the end of next week!**

**IMPORTANT:** _**I've been looking back at the beginning chapters of this story and Agent Death, and I decided that I am going to go back and have my beta fix all my grammar mistakes and such, as well has make some minor changes. It will not be necessary to go back and read these fixed chapters to understand what is going on in the new ones, but I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to go back and read a much cleaner, well written chapter then you could, especially if you were ever confused about any part of the plot and or dialogue.**_

**Lots of Love, & Best wishes for a safe and fun summer,**

**~FP **


	9. StarCrossed

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAED! Don't Judge. Read oN:)**

**Star-Crossed **

EPOV

I watched in silence as people buzzed around me. Dozens of bodies were lying unconscious on the floor. Some who had fought back sported fresh battle wounds that gushed a strange scarlet red blood. It trickled to the marble floor and gathered into pools around their heads. I couldn't bear to breath an ounce of the aroma tinted oxygen that filled the air. I wasn't the only one having a problem. The rabid vampires around me fidgeted and winced as they picked up body after body and dumped them in large vat like containers, like leftover food no one wanted anymore.

What I wouldn't give to be addicted to anything at all beside the blood that seeped into my clothes from the gory gash that came from the cold, unmoving girl in my arms. I wished now that I was wasting away in the back of some bar about to drop over from alcohol poisoning, yet still finding strength to down another shot of scotch. Or maybe in some alleyway overdosing on heroin, shot into my pushing red veins with a dirty needle, never having a care in the world about what bacteria was eating away under my flesh.

_You're not that luck you son of a bitch, you deserve everything you're about to get. _How true that really was. Humans were the lucky one's, a twitch of a knife against a main artery, a simple piece of lead shot in the right temporal lob of the brain, that's all it took. But to kill something that was not quite living, yet not quite dead, that was a whole other challenge that many have bore into their brains so hard it left them insane and desperate from the relief of death. Something far worse came to those whose minds started to wonder. Instead of blacking everything out, one becomes trapped in their own maddening thoughts, for century after century; over and over it plays in your head. This is our curse, my curse.

My Bella finally lay in my arms; tear stained cheeks, and a fresh beaten in head, left her sleeping there. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't fantasized about her in this very position before. But never had I thought that I would have to stoup so low, to use her own malfunction, to drag her unwillingly back to me.

Aro had said it would be easy; just one quick blow to the back of the head and her whole system would crash. It was their "glitch" he had called it. After decades of research and the maiming of countless crossbreed humans, they had finally found their one and only weakness. Hard contact of any kind to the parietal lobe sent their brain waves out of whack, and threw them into a temporary blackout for hours.

I couldn't even tell you what propelled me to do it. Maybe it was the short but blunt conversation we had briefly exchanged in the hall, just two minuscule hours ago. The disgust on her face as I brought up our one night together, the harsh words that she spat in my face, maybe that had driven me to do what I had done. Or maybe it was just the need to make her mine. Either way I came out as the crazy ax murder in this situation.

It all happened so fast. I watched from afar as Bella lead her way into the building with the same white gun that just a few weeks ago had been pointed in my direction. Her dress had been torn at the knee and she held herself as though she had seized the power of the world and held it in her hands. It sent tingling sensations down my spine to see the determination and the rage in her eyes. They smoldered in a dark brown liquid fire; her lips were pulled back into a scowl, her hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail with curly pieces of wet hair stuck to the side of her face, and cheeks stained with rain water that had been wept from the skies.

As the events played out before me I couldn't help but close my eyes and think about something far away from where I was. I tired to remember Emmett's annoying taunting as he crushed Jasper in a pointless video game, the smell of Esme's favorite perfume that always lingered in a misty cloud wherever she went, the feel of my worn out bed sheets after a long day of hellish misery, damn I would even mind Rosalie's pasted on face at this point.

When I finally opened my eyes and checked back in the present, I found Bella cocking that flashy white gun in Aro's path. Cauis already lay at her feet unmoving. And without thinking my feet swiftly carried me directly behind her.

Why had I protected that man…..that monster from the fate that he so obviously deserved? I could have even helped, but no. I defended the one thing I promised myself I would never become. Even if I was just a pointless man slaughtering killer, that still made me better then the ones who actually boasted about it, the ones who wanted this life for themselves. Instead of existing with what they'd done, they choose to live for what's to come. Now I was no better then any of the vermin that now carried my beauties only family away. I was the beast, and now I sat holding the only thing I've ever loved, unconscious, bleeding, and unresponsive.

A wave of hysteria passed through me and giggles bubbled up from my dry and empty stomach. _How sweet Bella smelled. I could only image she would be prime cut beef at a steak house…_ Ugh! My thoughts were possessed by the demons in my head that screamed for me to dig my teeth right into Bella's soft, almost transparently pink neck and drink from her delicious nectar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I hadn't realized I'd been cooing her name till I was the only voice left talking aloud. Iwhipped, it was official, I had turned into Carlisle. This little girl has me wound so tight around her finger that I couldn't even say her name without cracking a god forsaken smile. _What's happened to me?_

I ran my hands through her blood thickened hair and whipped her cheeks free of tears, but they continued to fall from her eyes even in her comatose state. A hand appeared on my shoulder and a shadow towering over me. The waves of darkness that spread over me make my hands shake.

"Don't fret my boy, she'll be fine. But we must discuss a few arrangements." His hold on my shoulder turned painful, and then was gone taking the darkness with it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," was my only offer of a response.

I briefly heard his sigh and fading footsteps. I couldn't concentrate! I had to get Bella away from here; they'll want her for themselves once this is over. I should do something, say something! But yet here I remained on the floor covered in red body fluids, nothing coming from my mind but one word, a name to be exact. _Bella._

I couldn't find it in me to pull myself from Bella and go looking for her friends. Jesse was dead, that much I could remember about what had happened. Brook, I couldn't quite remember. Once the shooting started from other agents around the room, Aro's mindless minions worked fast taking out the rest of the half-breeds, she could have very well be laying right across from us lifeless and injured, and I wouldn't even know, much less care to do anything about it.

How selfish I was to cling to her body like it was mine. If anything it belonged to her _knight in shining armor_, who had fought on her side to the very end. A growl rumbled low and deep in my chest, my lips curled back over my venomous teeth, my head snapped up looking for my new prey.

I found Aro sitting on the gold simmering throne where Bella had been sitting that very night, as the honored guest, looking drop dead gorgeous in her floor length dress with a train that dragged on for miles. But as I looked at him sitting there, legs cross, eye's filled with amusement, a loud snarl escaped from the confinements of my lips and echoed off the walls of the grand room.

"Oh Edward, my son, please don't waste your groans and moans on me. I'm sure your precious lover will be more then happy to listen to them. Please come here son, give me your hand." He held out his palm for me to take, but I remained seated on the floor yards away from where he beckoned me.

"I'm not asking." His words were stern and steady, but his authority held no place in my head.

Before I could protest I was being "escorted", if that what you could call being dragged from your spot on the floor, across the room, only to be plopped down in front of your vampire dictator, to the other side of the room. I tried to look back at Bella as she now laid limb on the floor, her face dipped in a pool of blood and decaying flesh, but Aro's hand forcefully grabbed my chin and demanded me to look him in the eyes.

His vermillion eyes shone bright and glassy as he picked through all my most intimate and private moment and memories. Much like myself, Aro had a great gift to read minds, but he could only do so through physical contact with that person…..or beast. He saw everything that that you had witnessed in the last year in the blink of an eye. With my own gift I watched through gritted teeth what he marveled over my memories.

_I stroked Bella's bare arm as she lay underneath my pale, naked body, wrapped up in my familiar worn silk sheets. I kissed her neck and traced a line with my nose from her jugular down her collarbone, and lower. Her eyes were hooded in lust and desire; mine mimicked hers to a T. She moaned and threw her head back against the sheets as our actions continued to play out. My entire body was on fire for the first time in a hundred years as I watched her fist the sheets underneath her hands so roughly, that they ripped effortlessly. _

_Feather's covered our slick bodies which had come from the pillow I had bitten in an attempt not to ruin Esme's furniture. She whispered my name, in a husky voice against my lips as I sucked hers into my mouth. I couldn't get enough of her skin; she tasted too delicious to be real. I called her name back into her ear as her eye clenched together in pleasure. _

I ripped my chin out of Aro's tight grip, snarling.

Aro laughed, "I see we've found ourselves a modern day Romeo, perhaps Miss Swan is your Juliet. But she doesn't share the same feeling you hold so dear, does she Edward? I saw it in her eyes when you stood behind her. She finds you loathsome." He laughed again and looked back at my fallen angel.

"Quiet a little Angel of Death you have there Romeo. Now what to do with the two star-crossed lovers?" He questions. I shivered as he took the words from my thoughts and translated them off his own tongue.

"You let us both leave," I screamed through my still clenched teeth, "and you _never,_" my voice fell to a whisper, "look for us again." My eyes danced with fire as I let a gust of hot air out of my nostrils.

He smiled. "Tempting, but I believe that just won't do. I have a proposition for you, you bring your _lover _back to Volterra, along with all of the other useless things," he stuck his nose up like a prude, at the corpse like agents that still laid on the floor, including Bella. "Then once they are all turn over to our lifestyle, I will let you take Juliet where ever your heart desires." He winked at me. Sick pervert.

I wasn't emotionally or physically stable enough to make this big of a decision. I felt sluggish and drained from lying among the glassy eyed bodies that had been discarded around me, as I held Bella in my arms. For once in my second existence, I wished for the almighty Doctor Carlisle Cullen, with his all knowing wisdom and power, to guide me in the right direction.

With weary eyes, I slouched over myself and responded, "Fine."

Aro's eyes gleamed in satisfaction, "Perfect." It rolled off his tongue in the vilest way.

The night past in a blur…there were doors opening and closing. The occasional spoken question, and somewhere in it all, we boarded a plane and sat for three or four hours.

I rocked Bella back and forth in my lap like a baby in it's father's lap.

_Back and forth….forth and back…back…back…forth...back and forth back and forth. _

_

* * *

_

Here we sit in a dark dingy cell, Bella and I. She still has yet to wake and somewhere deep, deep down, my mental medical degree is screaming at me, "there's_ something wrong!"._

I know it's my fault if she dies. No one as beautiful and graceful as Isabella Swan should die on a cold dark dungeon floor, with only a monstrous freak at her side. I wonder if she's ever thought about death.

I sit on the ground, my back resting against the dirty concrete wall that faces out towards the metal bars. I wouldn't even dare try to snap them, although it could be done very easily. It had been explained to me that if I try to escape not only do I die, but Bella will parish as well, that is if I haven't killed her already.

I pull her body so her bloody head rests on my chest, her scent no long registers in my brain, now only a dull burning sensation fills my nostrils as I breathe in. I run my fingers through her once silky hair, trying to break through the clumps of dried blood. _So much blood._

"Bella, why won't you wake up?" I asked quietly so no one but myself could hear.

I wait in vain for an answer, but I know none will come, so I continue.

"Have you ever thought about dying love?" I might as well throw those endearments in there when she can't hear me, for all I know this might be the last thing I say to her. Her heart beat is weak and faint, it has slowed dramatically.

"I think about it all the time. Even as a boy, it's one of the only things I remember about my human life. No one knows that, so don't go spreading it around." I sort. _Jackass, who is she gonna tell when she's dead?_

"I used to lie awake at night staring out the window wondering if death would come and take me away from my home. When it almost did, I found that I wanted it so badly. I wanted the darkness to come and relieve my pain, I wanted to leave the gates of hell and soar through the sky of heaven. I looked forward to the last beating thump my heart would take.

But when it finally did, I found that I wasn't in heaven like I had dreamed. I was in an even worse place then where I started. Immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be, ya know?" I can't believe I'm still talking.

"Do you think about what your life would have been like if you wouldn't have been immortal? I could guess your whole life right now. You would have grown up in the best home with a loving family, got a great education, and even be given the chance to go to college. You would have met a handsome son of a bitch who you would have fell in madly in love with and married. You would have had lots of babies who where perfect in everyway, and then you would have become a great business women or hell maybe a doctor. Then you would grow old with that bastard, retired, have grandchildren who you would chase around the house and bake cookies with. Then, when it was all said and done, you would have died in your sleep clinging to your husbands hand as you two slumber in the same bed where you first made love and where you created your children. That's how it should have been for your Isabella, you got robbed." I catch my breath at the end and look up at the ceiling trying as hard as I can not to listen to her slowing heartbeat as it creeps along slower then ever.

Finally I build up enough damn courage and look at my loves face one last time.

"What the hell!" I yell.

* * *

_Earlier that Night…_

I stare at Aro; the prick is sitting on his _throne_ of _power _twisting a platinum plated ring round…and round his finger, still yet to look at me.

"Time's up Edward," he states quietly.

"What do you mean Aro? You're not making sense in your old age." I mock.

"Don't test me Cullen, I'm simply telling you the good news." He smiles a wicked kind of grin that doesn't sit right with me.

I don't answer, so he elaborates for me.

"I've decided that I'm going to let you and Juliet leave. No strings attached." Once again that smile creeps up his face.

"There's always strings Aro, with you there's never a clean break. You like to watch people squirm it's what you feed off of." I'm shocked by the reality of my words.

The smile falls from his face and he glares down at me. "Edward, I'm giving you a one time opportunity, and all you have to do is bite Isabella." He says, not exerting one muscle in his face, it's blank of emotions.

My jaw drops, he wants me to what? Bite her, as in change her to a bloodsucking bitch like the rest of us. I would never curse my faint upon anyone, especially Bella.

I don't have to think twice as I blurt out my one word answer. "No."

"So be it," he says, already knowing what my answer would be. "When you change your mind let me know, until then," he snaps his fingers and I'm dragged away, I don't even put up a fight.

* * *

When I look down at my sleep beauty, I am astonished to be met with a pair of amazing brown eyes as big as a does staring back at me.

"What the hell!" I yell.

She doesn't flinch or even blink as I shout. She just keep looking at me like some lost puppy, but her eyes aren't scared, their more curious. I can't help but look at her eyes and remember all the small doe dear that I'd massacred to still my unquenchable thirst for blood. At the thought my senses came back to life and a shutter ran down my body as pools of venom collected in my throat. I was alone and caged in the same space as a beating heart, and I was hungry. The shit has hit the fan.

I hiss as I swallow the large quantity of liquid in the back of my mouth, wishing instead it was a gulp of sweet mountain lion.

"Bella?" I try asking softly.

She just keeps looking at me, but now a small wrinkle forms on her forehead in frustration.

"B-e-ll-a," she says, almost like she was trying the word out for size. "B-ella," she says again.

"Bella," this time her voice is precise and accurate.

"Bell'uomo," she says in a thick Italian accent and reaches up experimentally and slowly puts her hand on my cheek.

"Beautiful man," I snort at her words. "Bella, stop pissing around. Tell me your okay. How do you feel?" My question comes out to urgent and doesn't fit right on my tongue.

She stares at me in confusion, and the crease forms once again above her brow.

"Bel ragazzo," she changes her words from beautiful man to beautiful _boy_. I'm just as confused as she looks.

Her hand still lay on my face and now she is moving it, so she is now gently stroking my jaw line. It's the most caring touching we've ever pasted between each other. It feels like heaven as her warm fingers travel up and down my face. It makes me forget what the hell is really going on with Bella.

"La miniera?" She questions. _"Mine?"!_

My chest feels tight as she asks the question. She wants to know if I'm hers, what kind of messed up shit is this?

"Bella, stop joking around, talk to me for real." I say in a stern whisper.

Her hand stills on my face, but still she looks at me with those big brown eyes, and the monsters roll their ugly heads in to say "hi" as they catch a whiff of her blood caked hair and stained clothing.

For the first time she smiles up at me, "Il mio ragazzo è bello." _'My boy is beautiful'._

Finally something inside me, the sane part, whatever is left of it, informs me that 'something's not right'. You have ten different degrees varying form medical to political science, and you can't even tell when the only person you've ever loved is malfunctioning! Genius.

Suddenly a theoretical light bulb went off in head. "Malfunctioning!" I whisper/yelled.

It all clicked into place as I stared at Bella. She malfunctioned, shut down, and now she's….._reprogramming? _I make her sound like some kind of freaking robot.

"Bella, do you now who you are?" I asked innocently enough.

All I get is a confused look and another round of _'beautiful boy'_ in Italian. I get another idea as she speaks to me once more saying _'my boy'_.

"Bella, lei sa chi lei è?" I asked the same question in Italian this time, and it all clicks together for her as efficiently as it did for me.

"Sono Isabella," she says alarmed, sits up and shits away from me in what looks like fear, or maybe better judgment. She's one hell of a smart woman for doing so.

"Suo un ha condannato uno." _'You're a damned one."_

I sigh, out of all the things she has to remember, it's that I'm a vampire. Great.

"Bella," I try once more to convince her to talk in English, but I give up. That's all I seem to be good for anymore, killing people, almost killing people, and giving up. That's how it's always been never have I ever cared about anyone's well being enough to give much effort. Not even my own.

"Edward," she whispers back.

* * *

**Authors Apologies: Hello my very patient readers. You wouldn't believe the last three months I've had. I got my wisdom teeth out, passed out at school, and on top of it got a concussion, but life goes on and now so does this story. And just as a treat for all of you who still support my story, I am giving you a double dose of AOD, so read on!-**

**Lots of Love**

**~fRaN**

**P.S. Hope all of you had a Happy Turkey Day!**


	10. Death's Fill

**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS UNBETAED! Don't judge. Oh and this Chapter has a lot of swearing in it so sorry about that, but it really needed to be done. **

**

* * *

**

**Death's Fill**

BPOV

It's hard to open my eyes. I can tell their puffy and crusted in old and or new tear, and if I had a mirror I would find my lids a sore looking red. My head is killing me, with a constant pounding that won't let up. I'm practically naked, with nothing left from my mothers dress but a scrap of black ruffles here or there. My surroundings are sketchy, but I am able to tell I'm in some sort of eighteen hundreds jail cell.

But none of this registers when the person in front of me finally comes into view. First just a blur, then a form starts to take shape, and finally I'm face to face with my own personal demon, who I have concluded has been sent to tempt me. I felt like Eve in the garden staring at the shiny red apple, knowing plenty well that it was wrong to want it, but craved it so dearly.

"Edward," it came out in a raspy whisper, but the sound of his name echoed off the walls, rebounding, and punched me in the face.

The vehement look in his eyes scares me and I take a step back, only to find my shoulders pressed tightly against the tarnished bars.

"Bella?" He takes a step forward.

I turn my head to the side refusing to look at him. In that moment I was petrified with fear that rang up my body in a slow electrified shiver. And before I could stop him he was right in front of me.

"Bella?" He reaches his hand to my face and gently cups my cheeks.

I close my eyes and try to retract my head, but there is no where to move. His touch is like heaven and hell at the same time. His hands are so soft and warm that I just want to lean into his palm and wrap my body around his. Their hard and cold as well, possessive, and craving, there's a need to claw at my skin, to mark me as his. I can feel it in his flesh as he leaves a trail of fire on my face.

_I need to move, he's too close. Too close! _My mind switches to killer mode and suddenly over a century of kickboxing lessons snap into my brain. I can't think straight with him so close, and without thinking my eyes pop open. I knee him in the groin causing shock and pain to spread through his body as he doubles over. Not giving him time to recover, I send a sharp kick to his rock hard abdomen and he flies into the cement wall opposite us. He slides down the wall holding his stomach, but not without leaving an impression of his perfectly sculpted body behind.

"Don't touch me!" I growl.

My back is still pressed closely against the metal bars and I turn around clutching them tightly. I let my eyes slide shut and force myself to breathe in and out.

In and out.

"Bella?" he questions again. My name rolls off his tongue with such adoration that I want to vomit.

_Why didn't you kill the son of a bitch when you had the chance? _I screamed to myself.

"Don't talk, just shut up!" I twist around and find him still sitting on the ground. He no longer holds his stomach, but he won't take his eyes off of me.

"Stop look at me like that bloodsucker!" I scream.

I take hold of both sides of my head and yank my hair as hard as I can. It's all I can do from going into a psychotic breakdown, if I wasn't already having one. I can't wrap my brain around anything, so I settle for twisting my hands in my hair.

"I can't be here. Too close." I whisper under my breath.

"How am I looking at you?" His question comes out venomous, doing a complete one eighty from his previous endearment.

"Like you're in LOVE WITH ME!" I shout the last words looking him in the eyes for the first time. It was like looking at the darkest night, you could get lost in the blackness wondering forever without a flashlight.

He snorts. "If you think that's why I'm looking at you, then you're crazier then I thought you were bitch." He laughs this time and I clench my fist at my sides. My nails are digging little crescents into my hand begging to be wrapped around his neck.

"I'd watch your tongue bloodsucker before I rip it out of your throat." My threats only amuse him more, and the idea sounds more and more satisfying.

I can hear my blood boiling under my skin. This asshole was going to get to see my fifty shades of crazy soon if he didn't shut the hell up.

The environment around us has suddenly change, no longer is the air warm and damp smelling, but frigid and stale. All tenderness has evaporated from his body, and is left with a warrior like rigidness. Even the dark has become vaster, more opaque, tenebrous, and hangs a somber feeling around our heads.

He's standing before I can blink, and then he's right in front of me. His ragged breaths mingle with my shallow ones. I bite back the urge to lean in and inhale his delicious scent.

"What's wrong Swan? A little claustrophobia are we? Or do I just get you all hot and bothered?" He smirks.

The short leash my temper was on broke and my ugly heads started running down the street heading straight for Cullen's pretty face, in the form of my fist.

I hit him square in the jaw and he stubbed back a couple steps, but rebounded quick by grapping my throat and slamming my body onto the dirt floor.

I grabbed impetuously at his hand, but my fingers seem to have minds of their own as I reach up and latch on to his neck squeezing his throat. Our intentions were futile as neither of us needed the oxygen that we were depriving from one another.

Shifting my weight I soon found myself with the upper advantage. I straddled his hips and began to bash his head into the ground. I stopped briefly to look at his face and marvel over my prey.

There was a twinkle in his eyes and his asinine smirk appeared again. I growl and bare my teeth, my patients are wearing thin, and I dig my nails painfully into the side of his neck.

He winces slightly, but then brushed it off with an aggravating chuckle.

"Love, you don't have to kill me to get me in this position." His smile widens, "So I guess I do get you hot and bothered."

I pull my fist back, with plans to punch his smart ass mouth of his face. I hesitated too long, or maybe I was just too predictable, but either way I found myself once again in a compromising position.

He grabbed my fist mid-air and twisted my wrist backwards so my fingers touched my arm. I grunted in pain as he pinned me under his body.

"Now this is a position. I always did like the dominance." He gave me a wink and smiled as he slammed both my hands above my head.

I didn't say anything as I gave him the dirtiest glare I could muster up while being pressed against his body. I was having sensory overload. His hands were rough, but his smile was wicked, his body was craving, and his eyes were black fire ragging into my soul.

"Will you be a good girl, and do as I tell you? Would you be my good little bitch?" He smirked.

All I could see was red; it was everywhere, blocking my vision, ringing in my ears. In a fit of rage I shoved him off of me with my feet and found my fingers around his neck again. I don't remember ever feeling this pissed off about anything. Of course I'm not the peppiest girl in the bunch, that job was reserved for Brook, but never had I been so anger that I've actually been controlled by the rage.

I forced him back against the wall again, back into the imprint he had left there before. My breathing was deep and ragged at the same time, it was an out of body experience that I had never had before. I bared my teeth again, and for the first time in the last hundred or so years, a thought past through my mind that didn't belong to any reason or rhyme.

I had wished for the most miniscule of seconds, that my bared teeth were able to sink into his skin and rip his jugular out from his thin neck. Just like a bloodsucker.

My face paled of all color, and the red faded into the background as his eyes came into view again. They had softened over in a stare that burned my face.

"Never!" I whisper harshly, an answer to both his question and my abominable thought.

"Ah, a lover's quarrel, you know this destructive behavior will only lead to heartache."

His voice sent my body into an artic freeze and I simultaneously lost my hold on Edward's throat causing him to slump to the stone floor.

I didn't need to turn around to know that Aro was standing just beyond the prison bars. The red streaked my eyes again knowing that I was so close to the savage who called out the orders to end my parent's lives. My fists clenched tightly, my mouth went dry, and my legs shook, threatening to send me tumbling to the ground.

"I'm afraid Edward hasn't properly introduced us." I want to laugh at his comment. Even if I hadn't heard his name said at least a dozen times a day since I was thirteen, I would have known from our previous altercation.

That brought on a thought, as my eyes landed on Edward who was now covered in bits of cement rubble. His eyes where focused on who was behind me rather then on my face like I had expected to see.

Why was he locked up in here? How did we even get here? Where is here? I had so many questions, and no one to ask them too.

Edward snorted, "Not like you don't already know who she is, you where practically stalking her." He let out a humorless chuckle and his eyes glance up at me with some questionable emotion.

"Isabella Marie Salvatrice Swan, what a beautiful name." The sentence slivered off his tongue like a snake's hiss.

I blanched at the sound of my name coming from his voice. No one other then Jesse knew about my given mezzo name or middle name. I dropped the name once my parents died, I didn't want any of my Italian roots to remind me of them.

I thought about the day that Jesse and I had rolled around in the sand laughing about our names. That seemed like years ago back in a time when I was young and carefree with a set future and a full week of sun to look forward to.

"It's rude to not look someone when their talking to you Isabella." He spoke in calm voice.

"It's rude to kill someone's parents without telling their child." I snapped back curtly.

"Touché Ms. Swan, or do you prefer Agent Death?"

I couldn't hide from this monster forever. With courage and a rush of bravado I turned around to glare at his putrid face.

There he stood, in all his glory. His flush scarlet eyes seemed a shade or two lighter then the last time we had met. He appeared in an all black ensemble, excluding the dull grey cloak that wrapped around his shoulders, and the burgundy pendent that hung from his neck.

His face still looked as translucent as before, but his cheeks didn't seem as shallow and his skin a little more taunt.

"What do you want you bloodsucking bastard?" My voice was sturdier then I thought it would be.

"Always getting straight to the point, you're just like your father, no talk and all action. Some would say that is an abnormal characteristic for a young woman such as yourself. And that I believe you get from your mother. I'll tell you that she didn't go down without a fight." He chucked as he ranted on, stopping between each sentence to wet his lips with a tongue that resembled a snakes.

"I don't want to mingle moron, just tell me what I have to do to get out of this poor excuse for a haunted house, and away from bitchy bloodsucker number two over here." I point my thumb over my shoulder towards Edward.

"You know what they say about humor Isabella, it's the poor mans excuse for ignorance." He was stalling, trying to make me squirm under his heavy gaze.

"I think you've been reading too much Homer. Perhaps you should get off you ass every once and a while and do something for yourself, instead of sending asshole one and two to do you bidding." I glance at the two tall, burley vamps that stand protectively behind Aro.

He barred his teeth at me in a threatening manor. "I'm tired of your smart mouth Isabella; maybe it's time someone taught you how to hold your tongue." He snarled.

Before I had time to respond towards his comment, asshole number one had opened the rusted jail cell and grabbed me by the throat. I clawed at his hands as I did just moments early. Once again it was in vain.

"Isabella, dear," Aro was next to my face now whispering into my ear, "you have two option, and if you continue to argue there will only be one." He paused to sniff my hair.

"Hmmm, you smell heavenly dear; I would love a taste of your exotic veins." He traveled a trail with his nose down from my ear to my throat. He slow and tortuously licked back from the base of my throat.

I felt faint and nauseated, as I clenched my eyes closed feeling his rough cold tongue take another pass under my chin.

"That's enough Aro!" I couldn't open my eyes but I knew instantly where and who the voice had come from. "I think you've made your point." His word came out grunted and angry but helpless.

"Hmmm, and Romeo comes to the rescue of his beloved." He takes a step back from me and the only comfort it brings me is that his tongue is no longer touching my skin.

"Felix." He says in a commanding voice.

Before I can check back into the present, my body is tossed to the ground and I float in the darkness that is created from behind my eyelids.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe others must end." Aro quotes Shakespeare as if he had been best friends with him in a previous life. "Your Juliet can choose to have death brought upon her and everything that she holds dear, or she can set everyone free including herself." He laughs.

I can't move, it feels as if I am perpetually paralyzed from the shoulders down. My will power has been sucked dry by the evil villain that twirls his mustache, while standing over the damsel in distress.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow. I shall be back in a days time for your answer Isabella." He chuckles one last wretched time and everything is quiet again.

I want to drift along in my darkness, but there is an incessant voice that keeps calling my name.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward's voice is close to my ear and it holds alarm and worry, something that causes a knot to form in my stomach.

"What do you want?" I sigh and open my eyes to see that he's propped me up against the wall and is kneeling awkwardly in front of me looking into my eyes.

"To know if you're dead, I'm starving and I could use a good dead body right now."

That caught my attention, as I sat up straight and my eyes widened.

He smiles and sits back on opposite side of the small cell. He rests his two long legs on each side of mine so that my legs are positioned between his.

"I'm just kidding Bella. I'm not going to eat you." The smile falls from is face as our eyes meet each others.

I was the first to look away and decided that the only thing that was safe to look at was my interlocked fingers. The once perfectly manicured nail where now slit open and caked with blood. The French tips chipped off and stained red. I gulped as I took in the state of my body.

I am no longer wearing my black stilettos, but instead my feet are bear, only blanketed by a thin layer of black stockings that had been ripped and torn at almost every seem.

My dress barely covers my thighs and I tug uselessly at the nonexistent fabric which I wished was covering my legs.

I let my hands wonder over my body, up my stomach, over my breasts, which thank the lord are still being held in by my corset top, finally my rough hands touch the sticky saliva that has dried on my neck and under my chin.

My breaths grow shallow as I try to rub the substance off my skin. It won't budge from my skin and I start to hyperventilate. I like my fingers in hopes that the added moisture would peel his DNA off my neck. But it's no use and I start clawing at my skin frantically.

"Wow, wow, its okay." Edward appears at my side and grabs my hands in an iron grasp. I'm too weak and exhausted to fight him off.

I don't even stop him as he reaches down to my stockings and rips a square piece from my knee. My breaths only get shallower and more rushed as I start to picture his spit burning holes in my skin and eating away the flesh.

"Get it off! Please!" I beg in a hushed whispered plea.

"Calm down Bella, I'll get it off." He gently brushed my hair as he rubbed the now dampened piece of clothing against my neck. He brushed it up and down my neck but I could still feel it thickening into a solid texture.

"Get it off! Now! I don't care what you do just get it off me!" I screamed at him.

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up on his lap so that I was cradled in his arms. Before I can question what the hell he thought he was doing, he started slowly lick my neck.

I gasped at the contact, his cool tongue felt strangely relaxing and burning hot at the same time. The knot in my stomach twisted again, but not for the same reasons as before. I let my shoulders slouch in comfort as Aro's mark was lifted from my skin and Edward branded his own sinfully sweat smell on my flesh.

"Ahh," I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could bury my noise into his delicious smelling locks of bed hair. "Thank you." I honored him with a small kiss on the neck.

He stopped lapping up at my neck long enough for me to feel the smile that he pressed against the hollow space above my collarbone.

I pulled back from the embrace and our eyes met in an intense gaze that could set something alight.

I leaned in slightly as my eyes hooded over in a feeling that I only felt once in the presence of this man.

He leaned in a little bit and smirked at me. He grasped my hips and grasped my chin; tilting it back just enough so his lips could be toughing mine if he moved in just an inch more.

He dipped his head past my lips and exhaled a deep breath causing my hair to flutter in the man made breeze.

"I think I defiantly get you hot and bothered Ms. Swan, wouldn't you say?" He laughed out loud throwing his head back.

I stared at him in utter shock and the fiery rage stung my body again. I pushed myself off him. Edward couldn't stop laughing as he held is stomach and practically rolled on the ground.

"OH! You're such a douche bag!" I screeched.

"Takes one to know one," he let out the last of his laughing fit.

We once again sit on opposite sides of our cell, just staring at each other. The air was once again dark and gloomy, but we both sat on our hand in order not to rip each other's throats out.

"Okay time to answer some questions Cullen." I snared at him.

"Don't be such a smart ass Swan and just ask the god damn question."

I let out a sigh at his scoff. "To start, where are we?"

Hi sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to look at me. "We are in the underground dungeon in the Castle di Volterra, in Volterra Italy.

"Where are the rest of my agents?" My voice went up an octave as the events from the night before flooded back to my head.

"They're here someone where, but I haven't been able to do much exploreign." His answer was sarcastic and it perturbed me to no end.

"What about Brook and Ethan?" I asked sitting up intently waiting for his answer.

He sighed and looked at me, but not before running his hands through his unruly hair. "I'm not sure Bella, I kinda checked out after I shot you."

"Wait, if you're on their side then why are you locked up in here bloodsucker?" I question. The whole situation didn't fit together, there were missing puzzle pieces that I needed filled in.

"I'm in here precisely because I'm not on their side!" He growled at me.

I lean forward staring him down. "Well then who's side are you on? Because obviously when you shoot someone in the head it means you're not on their side!" I shouted at him.

"Bella what do you want me to say? I was fucking pissed off at you for leaving me after and I quote you said 'I love you' and then left me in bed vulnerable, naked, and paralyzed!" He screamed back at me.

I stared at him shocked, I'd heard Edward use a lot of vulgar language, but I'd never heard him even mutter the f-word. He looks as pissed as I feel at the moment.

"Feelings change Edward; I was stupid and careless for letting my emotions get in the way of the job. That's what happened with Jesse and now he's dead and I'm going suffer the same fate tomorrow night." I said coldly not looking at him anymore.

"Damn it Edward, you should have been in a body back by now somewhere in headquarters waiting to be burned, your whole family should have burned. And since you didn't Death is taking his frustration out on everyone I love!" He looks at me confused and angered.

"Don't you get it? There is a law of order in life, people are born and people die, its how natural progression works. The only reason I exist is to kill you Edward. Haven't you ever realized that we where born the same year only a mouth apart from each other? It's because you cheated Death, so Death bore me to get you back, because even in immortality there is death.

And now that you're still living, Death is taking his fill from the people that I love. You should have died! Not Jesse." I finished, letting out a huff of air and looking away from him.

I pulled my legs close to my chest rocking back and forth trying to remember what it felt like to be wrapped in my mother's arms. I wanted to go back to the days where death didn't exist.

It was silent for a long time; I guess I had given him a lot to think about, or he just could stand to look at me. I craved for Jesse's touch, or his soothing words, gosh I would even take his woody, rugged, unique odor. Anything that would remind me of this presence, would help get rid of the rolls of sadness that shattered off my body.

I don't know when I started to sob but soon I found myself unable to breath, and the shallow breaths returned in rapid spurts. I allowed myself to be pulled into his strong grasp. He held me and continued the rocking motions that I had been performing. Like a father holding his baby, he rocked me back and forth, saying nothing, but with his silence came peace.

I clung to his shirt and every once in a while when I broke into a hysterical wail, he trailed his fingers along my cheek and shushed me till I quieted down.

At that moment I realized that even if I wanted to kill this…man, he was the only thing I had left. And once you're alone, that's when Death strikes with vigor and endurance.

Like it or not I needed this vampire to hold me together. I need this man to protect me. I wanted Edward.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you guys loved it. This was a good chapter, Edward and Bella finally interacting with each other is great. You deserved these two chapter, so please review and if i get at least **TEN**, I will post two new chapter by next week. Until then, there will be sneek peeks up on my website, so check it out. Also the cover to Agent Death is on there and the sountrack as well. I hope to hear from ALL of you.

Lots of Love

~FrAn


End file.
